Suffering Comes in Many Forms
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't fathom the amount of pain that his fellow classmate and gang member, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, has gone through. His obsession grew further and further, and before he knew it, a crush was developed on the blue-haired devil. But while he's in the opposing gang, can things work out? And what happens when his life is in desperate danger by none other than Aizen?
1. What Comes First?

**Summary: **Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't fathom this man who was still standing on earth. He was strange, confusing, and above all – annoying. Yet, he couldn't help himself but get drawn to the other's pain, and before he knows it, he's locked up in a problem he was (likely) sure he was never to get out of. R&R please!

**Poll: **Check out my poll, again, ne? I'm almost done with it, so please check it out! I need more voters *gets on hands and knees and begs* (mind you, I NEVER do that…DX)

**Disclaimer: **Psh, seriously?

**Warnings:** this is a more….maybe a little bit of humor, dry-sarcasticness, but other than that, it's more of an anger n' sad story. But anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKE.

**POV:**1st person, Ichigo Kurosaki

**~Suffering Comes in Many Form's Ch1~**

I didn't understand him. I didn't understand his pain, nor his cockiness, nor any of his stupid ass words he sputter's out of his mouth to keep him in the sane state. It was confusing. Why does he do this to himself – this…torture, in which he locks his body into to keep on suffering? I still don't understand it. I doubt I ever will. I doubt I'll ever be able to stand in front of him any day, and say "I know what you're going through." It just wasn't possible. How could I say something like that to him? He was…I would hate to say it to his face, but he was broken. But he's fixing himself. And, if I dare say, he's doing a damn good job of it. Getting up, day after day, working, striving to be stronger, more willful, is something that pulled at my heart in every which direction.

I didn't pity him, really. I couldn't help myself, however, when I became sympathic over him. It made me feel bad, but I couldn't help it. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is a human being unlike any other. Because that man, who suffered much more than any suicidal bitch, is still alive, trying to make the best of his life.

Even if it revolved around gangs.

oOo

For the past month, I have been staring at one kid in my class and on kid alone. His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He was a cocky, annoying, arrogant asshole. And yet…he had the cobalt blue eyes of someone who has experienced so much _pain. _He didn't act like it, but…it was confusing. It was like he was on the earth for too long. Which was mortally impossible, ne? Right. Or, it should be anyway.

I found myself furrowing my eyebrow, staring down at my paper which should be filled with stacks of notes and notes. I really should be concentrating like I usually so, but _no, _I couldn't, because of that stupid blue-haired god. I haven't been able to concentrate on my work, you see. Like now, I should be studying for the upcoming final like there's no tomorrow like I usually do, and yet…. I don't. Of course, I haven't let my grades slip from second, but…yeah. You get the point. I've been staring at Grimmjow too often form now.

When the bell rang for our designated freedom, everyone in the class shot up and ran out. I stood slowly, like a few others (including Grimmjow) and packed my bags like I had the freest time out of them all. My head was still twirling with thoughts I have collected over the month that Grimmjow has been here.

**Point One**: His family had died in an explosion at his house, him and his younger sister being the only ones to crawl out and survive. Hence the scar on his chest that pokes out from his uniform. My father fixed him up. You didn't want to see it when it was an open would. It was bad.

**Point Two**: Before his parents had died, he was beaten into submission and raped many times by the father. (I could kill that man many times over if I wished to, and I wouldn't feel the slightest bit of sympathy. Probably, neither would Grimmjow.)

**Point Three**: His gang affiliations were still seeking him out. (From what some of my fellow friend in the gangs said.) The 'Hollows' were his old gang, but now that he's in the Espada, he's considered a higher rank than the others. Stupid little fuckers still thinking they can beat him. Even though I haven't seen him fight, really, ever, I've heard stories that he is the real deal.

**Point Four**: His sister died later from starvation, because they had not been able to find any food for her. Grimmjow survived only because of his stronger body and the ability to not have any food for days on end. That was the last bit of Grimmjow's family, and he had loved her more than anything I could ever imagine. Her name was Nel.

**Point Five**: He did not own a home. He doesn't have any money, so he bums off of others quite normally, surfing off of couches continuously. No one will refuse him not because he's big, bad, and strong, but they just _knew _that he was in desperate need. Hell, even Nnoitra was letting him chill at his place.

I collected all this information from my friend in the police department, Urahura. You can call this shit stalking or whatever you want to, but I found myself more interested in the guy as time goes by. Somewhere along the line, of course, I developed a crush on the screwed up version of a human. As that formed, I became interested in why Grimmjow deals with his pain the way he does. He turns it into arrogant-ness, and reflects it off of everyone around him. Well, maybe that was the gangster in him…but I wasn't like that, and I was gang affiliated. Just not in the same are as Grimmjow. Thank god.

"Son of a bitch…" I hissed when I cut my finger on a paper I was snagging to put in my bag. My finger took the initiative to bleed out slightly.

"Kurosaki, stay behind, if ya will…not like ya haven't already." The teacher, and also my friend, commanded me. I rolled my eyes slightly and gave him my signature glare. He was unfazed. The asshole always was.

"Shut the fuck up, Kenpachi. I was thinking."

"That's a first."

"As I said, shut up."

"Make me."

"Asshole, its school – I can't. Otherwise I would."

"Chicken."

"Bitch."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Dickhead."

"Motherfucker."

"Assface."

I glared at him hard, and he also glared the best he could. In a matter of seconds, the guy was laughing his tall, buff ass off, a loud booming sound ringing throughout all the halls. I found myself stifling a slight smile too. It was just like old times man. Just like old times.

"Ya haven't changed, Kurosaki. So, how're the streets holding up on ya? Still gettin' yer face beat in by snowflake?" Kenpachi snickered as I raised my eyebrow. Please. My brother couldn't beat me for two inches of my life. Where had he been this past couple of years? Oh, yeah, _teaching. _Don't remind me.

"You mean Shiro? Fuck, I beat him a LONG time ago. Right after, I believe, I beat you and took your spot as the Captain of your gang." I announced with a hint of humor. "Though, I don't even know HOW you deal with Yumi. He pisses me off SO bad with chanting 'im so beautiful' over and over. Ugh. Who in the hell like that has a right to be in a gang?" I shook my head. It was true. The guy was so self-absorbed, worse than Grimmjow, that he said everything else was ugly besides him. Who the fuck does that? I mean, he doesn't have a reason too. I mean, he is pretty. But that's the thing. No man needs to be _pretty. _Hot, yes, drop-dead sexy, yes, but not _pretty. _

"No shit!" Kenpachi grinned as Ichigo snapped his neck to each side. "So the little boy finally grew up and got some balls on ya." I glared. He snorted. "Don't mess with 'im, kid. He's a cool dude, just a bit…" see, even Kenpachi couldn't think of a name for him. I mean, seriously!

"Dude, -"

"Oh shit, that reminds me! The Visards're supposed to meet up with the Espada, and they want you to come along since your more like them than the Shinigami. Their fuckin' annoying if you ask me, but they want ya ta come along for the ride. Ya know Shinji can't handle shit like this without getting' in a fight…or two."

I grinned. That sounded like my bob-headed friend Shinji. He was always enough to drive Kenpachi over the edge. (Like that was hard.) "Oh fuck off. The Vizards – holy shit, wait, did you say Espada?" I blinked then, my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. _That was Grimmjow's gang. _Oh, no. I was facing him so soon? Silently, I curse my luck.

"Yup. Don't tell me you're scared of them 'er somethin'…"

I gasped. Me, scared of Espada? Ha! Seriously, no. I ain't scared of them. By then I was sporting a rather convincing incredulous look. "Nah, you know that ain't, ya little asshole. It's just…never mind." I lick my lips as a drift off, careful not to lean anywhere around the subject any more than needed.

"You mean Grimmjow?" Kenpachi asked with uncertainty. He knows that I have this weird obsession with him, as most of my friends do. He's no different as in not liking Grimmjow. Please, God, let me find someone else who doesn't look down on Grimmjow, for fucks sake! I'm tired of everyone thinking of him as some sort of atomic bomb that's just ticking, waiting to go off. Do these people know common decency? Or have they just not countered enough pain to deal with a man like Grimmjow?

"…Yeah." I looked away, my face not hiding a blush. I really hate when I did that. But, when it came to Grimmjow, I honestly couldn't help it.

"You know, Ichi, you should be careful of him, y'know. I mean –…"

"Shut _up_." I said, venom dripping out of my lips as I glared at the tall friend of mine. Im tired of people looking down on Grimmjow like he's some…some monster. He isn't. He was just a confused guy that has a lot of fuck-ups in his life. They won't _ever_ understand his pain. And, therefore, neither was I. but at least I can grasp his theory of pain. "You look at him like he's dangerous. He isn't, you asshole!" I growled, pushing him backwards with little force. He tumbled away backwards.

I sent a glare his way as I turned for the door. "Don't talk to me like that again. If you do, I'll make sure I will whip your ass around the world and back. Don't forget who's in charge here – and who's stronger." I hissed with newfound anger as I slammed the door open. Once again I looked back. "Tell Shin I'll be there, ne?" I smirked, mirth dripping from my words as my eyes slit dangerously. He's lucky I didn't deck him for speaking to me like that. It didn't matter if he was my teacher, if he was older, _I _was still the leader out of the boundaries of school. He better learn his place _real _quick.

Kenpachi looked back at me in shock.

I closed the door, un-aware of the penetrated gaze that watched my walk away angrily.

oOo

The night was brisk – just as I remembered. It always felt like this when I was too meet for a gang-out.

Right now, Shinji was sitting next to me, grinning like an idiot as he talked to another guy, Kensei. Hiyori was next to me, talking to Lisa, the person who I had dubbed The Pervert. Hachi, a big guy also to my right was as silent as I was, looking forward where the Espada's were doomed to walk by. Rose, this big-ol…I don't even know what to describe him ass. He was on the ground. Mashiro, this bubbly girl who was always light-headed and sweet, was also talking with Lisa and Hiyori.

The cold got a bit colder. Everyone looked up due to multiple footsteps that were making their way over. Leading up front was the Primera, Stark. He was the strongest, and also the leader. I stood up, being I'm the strongest in my group (even though I didn't lead them particularly, I knew _everything_ about them, so I was good.), I stood also, making eye-contact with just about every one of them. Harribel, who was the third Espada, was flanking him, along with Barrigan, who was the second. Ulquiorra was flanking _them, _along with Nnoitra, the fifth. Grimmjow, the Sexta, was next, Zommari after, then Szayel, the Octavia, and Aaroniero, who was the ninth. Finally, at last, was Yammy, who could be called zero or ten. He was also very, very strong.

On my side, everyone rose in their directed spots. Shinji and Hiyori were, of course, flanking me.

"Ichigo." Stark smiled slightly, his normal sleepy gaze breaking for a moment. I smiled gingerly back. Stark was always my favorite Espada – Other than Grimmjow, of course. Wait… That didn't sound too stalker-ish, did it? I wasn't quite sure it didn't.

"Stark." I said, nodding at him. You see, how I got to know all the Espada from ranks was from Stark. He was my boyfriend, before I was the leader of anything, and I was a weakling who followed everyone. He was nice, I guess, but it was just too….Slow, perhaps? Not mentally, oh, no, definitely not, but more physically than anything. Other than when he was fighting. Anyway, after that we broke-up, but were still good friends. We still are, too.

My gaze lifted to everyone, eye-contact never wavering from them, except when I glanced at the last one, my Grimmjow, he didn't meet my gaze. I frowned, but didn't push it.

"So, how's my cock-lover doin', ne?" Nnoitra sneered slightly, a brow raised in humor as he cackled knowingly at me. I guess he saw me staring. I hissed at him angrily, twitching when I heard Shinji chuckle from the side of me. Stupid ass friends.

I raised my head and smirked saucily. "Dunno. Last time I checked, I wasn't the only one taking it up the ass, Nnoi-Nnoi." I snickered, making Kensei, the designated man who told me Nnoitra's nickname, smirk. Kensei was the boyfriend to Nnoitra now, and guess what, Nnoi was BOTTOM. I laughed my _ass_ off when I found that out. I mean, he's the last person I would be thinking of as bottom.

I saw Nnoitra bristle, but he smartly kept his mouth shut and didn't move forward. I glanced back at Grimmjow. He was still sneering to the side of him. Why wouldn't he meet my eyes?

Stark rolled his eyes. "Shut up, will you, Nnoitra? Your annoying Ichi…" the shaggy haired teen stated solemnly. No one spoke back to him, which was a good thing, or else they would be in the hospital for the next few months. Then I noticed something. My brother, Shiro, who usually tagged along with the Espada's, but were part of the Hollows, wasn't there. I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Where's my brother?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. He couldn't have gotten hurt aga-

"IIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHIIII!" I heard a voice call out. Ah, that was Shiro.

Without having to look, I knew he was coming at me. Right when he was lunging at me from my back, I did a roundhouse kick that made him swing to the side and eat gravel from his face. I shook my head and yelled at him.

"SHIRO! STOP ACTING LIKE DAD AND GET OVER THERE!" I shouted angrily, holding him up from his collar, or 'scruff', as Stark would call it. He does resemble the dog family, if you ask me.

Shiro whimpered as I threw him over by Starks feet. He groaned in pain as blood fell from his face.

"Great…I have to clean that up later, too…" I hissed, before I turned serious. Everyone knew this, except the ever so silent Grimmjow, and stood still and looked at my side. Looking at Stark, I started to talk again. "I see that someone has crossed your boundaries again from this group…._Hiyori_." I looked at the midget, who was sneering.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiyori growled. I ignored this.

"Woah, you actually knew what dis meetin' was 'bout." Nnoitra snorted with humor.

"I always know what the meetings are about," I cracked me neck. "Anyway, about the boundary line's…." I glanced at a pouting Hiyori. "I see you wanted to change the boundaries again. What does this boundary line state?" the past few times that Shinji had agreed to change the boundary line's ended in a disaster. That's why I Kenpachi told me to come this time, I presume. Shin couldn't handle the gang for shit. If anything, Kensei was more of the leader with me gone.

"Yeah." Stark spoke up. "Since Hiyori broke into these ones, once of our members voted to change it. It was very...persistent. So we wanted to ask to change them a bit." I didn't notice the lifting gaze that settled on me; because I was too cornered with Stark's talking. New ones, this time too? I furrowed me brow.

"Go on." I added, just for a prompt for him. He didn't really need one.

"The land that Hiyori invaded was the east side. I found her back at Ganges school, right after classes, and I confronted her. We were discussing that she could have that part of territory if, and only _if, _we can choose part of land that we would like to take of yours. Of course, all of you will be able to use the land she took." Stark explained. "We wanted to take the west side of yours."

I blinked, and then blinked again. West side? But that's…that's _my _house_!_ And of course, little land beside that, but majorly my house. I frowned. "But that's _my _house."

Stark grinned. "We know. You already have access to our whole district and beyond, so it will not affect you and your family. You're practically on everyone's district, so our gang decided you're all good. And if your friends are to come over, that's ok too, as long as we have access to you too."

I sighed. Glancing at Hiyori, I noticed her helpless look, as if she was waiting for me to crush her little heart. I never did like her, true, so she thought I was to decline this order and not let her in the district. I bit my lip. She looked so helpless. I couldn't help think that someone was involved, and, when it came to love, people did some stupid things. I didn't want her to do something reckless, regardless, so….

I found myself licking my lips as I stepped up to Stark. I took my blade out of my pocket, and immediately everyone went into the defensive mode. I snorted.

Stark spoke up first. "Don't." he told his gang, stepping up alongside me. I opened up my blade, sticking my palm out, and letting my blade slice a clear cut into my tanned skin, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. I did the same for Stark.

"Ok." I said solemnly. Putting the knife away, I lifted up my hand, waiting for the other to shake. "From now on, the West District if in your care, and the East is in ours." Starks bloodied hand pressed to mine, the burning sensation tracking shivers down my body. Pulling away, I backed up to my gang. "By the way, may I ask, out of curiosity, who was the one to ask for this arrangement?" I glanced at everyone, who sported knowing smirks, all but Grimmjow. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"He wants to keep it secret, man. Sorry 'bout tha', Ichi." the most surprising out of it all, Shiro spoke. I whimpered at my brother.

"B-But-!"

"Sorry, Ichi, that won' work this time. For a friend." Shiro smirked. I sighed heavily.

"Fine." I stated; a slight grin on me features. "Let's see if I can figure this out the hard way, ne?" I told Shiro then. He smirked also.

"I'm all for a fight, lil' bro, but I won' tell."

"Gr." I muttered. Then I spoke up as I moved forward. "Fine then. At least I can beat all the annoyance into you. I find it amusing." I snorted, along with everyone else. Both gangs backed up, leaving Shiro and me in the light of the alley. They learned the first time that I and Shi get violent sometimes.

"Come on then." Shiro grinned. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. He knew he never could beat me, and yet he still gets his face beaten in. I don't know how stupid my brother could be, but I find it somewhat adorable when he was all determined and crap. It's cute.

Not saying another thing, I charged after him.

oOo

A few jeers, a lot of punches, kicks, and painful groans later, Shiro lay panting in the alley as I shook my head, standing over him with an amused glare. Victorious, but not quite satisfied, I stand up, shaking my head. I had to drag his ass back home, I remembered, which made me quite reluctant to want to fight him again. I mean, have you ever dragged his half-dead body ten miles back to my house? No? Well, even though his slim body has no trace of fat on him, that guy has so much muscle to make up for it that it's like lugging a five-hundred pound hippo home.

"Does he ever learn?" Shin intervened with a smirk. Shin has always seen us when we were little, fighting, as he knew that when we grew that there would be some cold blood between us.

"Nah. Can't say I want him to, either." I smirked. "Though, I could go for another fight." I turned to the opposing gang to the side of me, looking up at all of the Espada's. "Anyone wanna go?" I question them with a slight smirk, knowing that slim, if not none, would volunteer. Call me cocky, I know I am when I fight. But in reality, I just simply know that I'm good.

Silence. I rolled my eyes_. Typical scardy-cats._

Ever so slightly then, a new figure rose up to challenge me. His bright blue hair flickered dangerously in the light as he somewhat smirked\somewhat glared at me. Panther-like eyes scanned my body once, and finally, with the largest smirk I've ever seen in my life, I saw Grimmjow Jeagerjaques step forward.

"Try me."

~End of Chapter One~

So, so? Did ya like? I wanna hear your honest opinions, because I really do know that I rush into the situation too much during a story. Or am I just giving out too much information too quickly or something like that? I know something's up. D:

This is the re-edited version of "Suffering Comes in Many Forms" the original, in case you didn't notice. xD However, I'm sure I'm gonna re-edit this again sometime soon. I never like my stories more than a week, and then I want to change it again.

Well then, mind leavin' an R&R? I would greatly appreciate it, thank you!

P.S: Chapter Two will be re-edited and up in a bit.


	2. The Beginning

**Hey Everyone! Go check out my poll, please, I wouldn't mind it at all! I really wanna get started on that one-shot, so answers are needed! Also, feel free to critique any of this, and actually, please do! **_  
_

**Previously:**_ Ever so slightly then, a new figure rose up to challenge me. His bright blue hair flickered dangerously in the light as he somewhat smirked\somewhat glared at me._

_"Try me."_

**POV:** 1st Person, Ichigo Kurosaki _  
_

**~Suffering Comes In Many Forms ch2~**

I cocked my head to the side, my narrowed gaze zeroed in on the strong form that challenged me on. Grimmjow was acting weird today. Yes, he was an arrogant bastard, but…still. He could tell the other wanted, or needed, this fight, I just didn't know why. This made me a bit angry that I couldn't read his antics, but then again, I didn't need to know everything about how he was feeling.

Shinji suddenly whooped out of nowhere and cheered; grinning his….awkward piano grin while patting down on my shoulder. I shook it off with a raised eyebrow as he gave me 'that' look, the one that knew it all. I blushed. Shit, I hate when Shinji likes to point things out like I don't already know this. And besides, I was sure most of the people I knew well already figured out my obsession, all but….Shiro, I guess. Grimmjow didn't count, because I didn't think he knew, and I also wasn't close to him at all. Shiro was just an idiot.

"Ya gonna come at me, or are ya gonna stand there like a fuckin' idiot?" the other sneered, his blue hair flowing along with the breeze. I raised a delicate eyebrow at his tone, my off-shade brown eyes flickering dangerously as I saw a few stiffen from the corner of my eye. I ignored it.

"Inpatient little shit, aren't you?" I muttered humorously to myself. Well, at least, he was better than Luppi, that little piece of crap thought he had a piece of me. Guy wanted me to fuck him yes, but sorry honey, I play for the Uke side. Shocker, I know. Like, 'what's a gang affiliated guy doing as bottoms?' well, to be honest, I love being dominated. Maybe that was why I was obsessed with Grimmjow. He was someone who could dominate me – not by fighting, but by brute strength alone, and he could make me submit in any which way he pleased if he cared to.

Such twisted fantasies when I didn't even know if he was gay. I mean, come on!

"You know it." Grimmjow smirked ruefully as he charged at me. He was quick, I'll give him that, and he had power and skill behind his fighting style, but I was trained by Yoruichi and Urahura Kisuke. Sorry, man, but that just doesn't end up well when you're trained by two people of mass destruction. I was their weapon now, too, since I personally beat the shit out of them two a while back. They were both proud of me, even though they were sulking for over a month about how 'their little angel' has grown up. I'm not even their kid, which was weird. But then again, I might as well be their kid, I mean; they treat me like one…But back to the matter at hand.

He threw a punch to my side, which I let him have, followed by a kick to the ankle. I wasn't going easy on him, no, but I was going to let him have a couple of boosters to push up his ego. Not like he needed it, though. I then kicked him in a roundhouse motion across the neck, his body jerking to the side as I fell gracefully to my feet. He then blocked a few more punches I threw, and likewise for me. Almost immediately, we back away from each other, gauging our instincts and judging how well we both use our own. I noticed that Grimmjow's fighting style is un-predictable, which is lethal in most points, to most people other than me.

With a scowl I block a few more advances towards me. His body acted like he was out for blood, but again, those eyes told me different. He stared at me, stared into my soul, as if he was judging, calculating, wondering what I would do next. Grimmjow made me gulp as I pull off another kick to his rib cage, making him double over. Not long, though, was he on the ground, because the next thing you know he is back up on his feet throwing a punch to my jaw.

"C'mon, Grimmjow. You can do better than that. _Hit _me." I hiss in joy as I see anger flare in his eyes. The blue-haired gangster then grinned, a renewed fight breaking through the glass. He smirks and licks his lips, pulling back, gauging me once more. He was amused too, I noticed, as was I.

"Wouldn't wanna break tha' pretty lil face a yers, though, now would I?" Grimmjow commented lightly. I smirked and circled around him.

"You could _try." _I taunt him even further. Tanned, perfect lips then pull down at the challenge, before the fight breaks out again. A mass of flying kicks and air dives are the only things noticeable within the next few minutes of fighting. We were dancing around everywhere, our bodies close, far, spinning, twirling, stationary, you name it. We were there.

About fifteen minutes later, Grimmjow was pinned to the ground by me, both of us panting as our muscles were strained. After a glance into his wavering eyes, which, might I add, were _incredibly _close, I blushed and rolled off of him, standing up feebly. I regained my balance just as quickly, and raised an eyebrow to Grimmjow's gang. "Why is he a rank of six?" I asked Stark as soon as I regain my eyesight. I haven't had a good fight like that in a while. Sure, he wasn't as strong as stark, (which I could also beat) but he was stronger than anyone else there. I should know, I fought them all.

"We needed a replacement for Luppi, and I can't just go out and ruin the whole class status we have, so I just replaced him. You should be glad I kicked Luppi out." Stark explained to him. Ichigo nodded and shook his head in utter loving towards the man at that moment. Luppi was…Something so utterly scary that there was no telling what would've happen if he stayed.

Before I could talk, Nnoitra cut in. "the lil' shit was all up yo ass. Thinkin' he was gonna get fucked by ya any time soon, what a damn idiot…." Nnoitra shook his head dismissively. "I mean, c'mon, we all kno' yer a pussy when it comes ta sex." I frown momentarily as the slight blush I had before intensified by one-thousand percent. Instead of smarting off to him, however, I just lean back and enjoy the ride.

"What, jealous?" I teased Nnoitra. Kensei was smirking from the side of me.

"Oh, you know it, _Ichi…"_ Nnoitra husked, teasing his boyfriend without looking at him. I lick my lips and lean forward with a lusty look on my face, knowing exactly what he was doing. Kensei bristled. Ah, idiot. He fell right into the trap.

"My place later? I'm sure we could…Oh, y'know, _catch up." _I say sultry, my half-lidded eyes purring with humor as the delicate blush forming on a brash man. I lick my lips once more as Nnoitra leaned in also, his eyes demanding and firm.

"Nnoitra….get you're fucking ass over here right now before I personally beat the shit out of that damned bum from here to France, dipshit." Kensei cursed at the other, jealousy boiling off his skin so firmly I could feel it from a mile away. I, along with the rest of the men and women around me, cracked up laughing at the possessive tone in the man's voice. Shin was wiping tears from his eyes as he leaned in half to laugh so hard. I couldn't help but crack up myself.

"But I want so many things done to my ass, Ken, and you know them all." Nnoitra smirked as he nibbled on the other. I almost barfed at that moment. With a fake choking noise, I snort, shaking my head. I let my eyes wander for a second to the talking friends of mine, before my eyes clash with blue once more. An abundant red splashed all over my face at that moment. Immediately, I looked away.

"TMI, Nnoi." I muttered, moving away from the cheesy couple. I then cracked my neck again. "Well, nice seein' ya all, but I gotta get ta my home, ne? See ya later, and Shiro, get your bleeding ass over here!" As I yanked Shiro up off the ground, I moved to turn. Just before I did, I caught Grimmjow's gaze again, this time trained on me, and blushed again. With an in-furious huff of air, I turned away just barely catching something that flickered in his eyes. Humor? I couldn't tell. Anyway, I let me cheeks flare again, before I proceeded out of the alley with Shiro in my hands.

As soon as I left the alley, I let Shiro go. He stood on his own, for once, a serious look on his face. "Ya like Grimmjow, don't ya?" he stated out to me as we walked almost silently back towards our house. I bristled. Is he going to question me to and say I'm being a bad boy for liking someone like him? Really? I'd think more of my own _brother. _

"And if I do? Are you going to stop me now, too?" I hissed, turning my head to the side as I spit on the ground. My hands found my pockets as I was looking away. I told myself not to get mad at him, for he was only looking out for my safety, but I couldn't help feel a twinge of hate towards the albino next to me.

"Nah. He ain't too bad…fer a kitty." Shiro chuckled, still not meeting my eyes as I looked at him. "To be honest, I think he needs it." I furrowed my eyebrow at that. Why would he need it? Grimmjow didn't even seem like he liked me at all, let alone like _that. _I must creep him out as much as I stare at him. I really do have a hopeless obsession.

I was glad he liked Grimmjow, though.

"Why?"

I found myself stopping when Shiro didn't give me an answer. Shiro stopped also when he noticed I wasn't following him, and turned to me with a delicate smile. "Since you seem to already know his life story, I just think he needs something to lift him up. Stalker." Shiro snorted an afterthought, making me hiss like a dog growing shackles of defense. I should've known that was coming up sometime.

"Oh shut _up." _I said. "I doubt I know shit about his life. Can't even place how many let downs he had." I muttered as I looked up, facing the moon as another breeze left the air. Talk about cliché.

"Not like you're too far off." Shiro muttered, also, under his breath. I sighed. He wasn't going to understand. Sure, I've had a few let downs in my own life, but nothing compared to _Grimmjow._ I mean, damn, have you seen his records?

With silence granted to us, I turn a corner, my house now coming into vision on top of the hill. I look around in the darkness, then, ignoring the fact that our porch light was still on. Old Man must wanna attack us. Throwing that thought away, I focus my thoughts on Grimmjow once more. Please, before you say any more, shut up. It's not about his personal shit, for once, it's about his physical shit.

First, the fighting. As I said before, it was brash and unknowing, maybe even insane as he worked. The blue-haired Adonis had a unique style, and if perfected, he could be a weapon of mass destruction. As if he needed help with that. I mean, not saying much, but have you _seen _Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? He looked like a classic jock; he was full of snide remarks and that for shit attitude, but I mean, damn, _that body. _It was almost perfect. With his short, angrily cropped hair with messy edges, wonderful pure aqua eyes that shimmered with a tint unlike any other; intense, some would say. Even his huge shit-eating grin was attractive. And the teeth. Call me crazy, but he has the sexiest canines I've ever seen in the world. I mean, I just imagine them scalding my skin with an unknown fire as he moves down…

Erase those thoughts before I bone myself. Anyway, the point was that he was sexy, if you haven't noticed. So I wondered, quite honestly, why he even bothered looking my way. I knew I interested him with my attitude and fighting status, but I don't believe he sees me as anything any further than that. He was gay – yes, I'll admit that, but he probably wasn't into guys like me.

After all, that fucker was smarter than me.

I'm serious, really. Remember when I said I was the second in my class status? Well, guess who the first is! Oh, no, not Ishida. He was the third. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques himself was the smartest kid in school, which annoyed me the most out of anything in that guy. I mean, I've been trying to pass him for _years _in our class status, but he always ends up higher than me. The idiot knows it irritates me to. I know that smirk whenever he reads the board and walks away, as if he knew that I could never pass him.

I sigh as we near our house. As I notice more of the normal features of our home, I notice the dark figure looming in the front of the gate. I narrow my eyes, scanning the form, and almost immediately recognize it as my fathers. I slow my steps, prepared for an attack, awed when he did not move.

Shiro stopped in front of the gate first with a raised eyebrow. "Why aint'cha jumpin' ovah this gate yet, Pops?" Shiro said in his normal carefree attitude. I noticed his spine straightened a bit though, so he was also being cautious.

Issin Kurosaki just smiled softly and shook his head, opening the gate for his two sons.

I gave him a strange look as I slip on through with Shiro.

Dad closed the gate quietly and then looked towards us with a depressed, but stern look. We both swallowed the lumps in our throat and stared at our father with a renewed worry.

"Come on kids, I got something to talk to you about."


	3. Stupid Perverts and Horrible Storms

**AN:** I hope you like it! As said, this is Chapter 3 of Suffering Comes in Many Forms, and I fixed this one up a bit also. I'll probably fix it again one of these months, so be ready if you read the next chapter and you have no idea what's going on.

If I don't get to updating until Thanksgiving, HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE. I hope you all have time to spend with your families!

On a totally different note, also, I'm getting an Iphone Four on the 16th. I don't technically need it, in all honesty, but I can't wait for it anywho!

**POV:** Third Person **  
**

**Suffering Comes in Many Forms - Chapter 3:  
**

Dad closed the gate quietly and then looked towards us with a depressed, but stern look. We both swallowed the lumps in our throat and stared at our father with a renewed worry.

"Come on kids, I got something to talk to you about."

oOo

"I need you to leave."

As soon as Ichigo heard those words come out of his mouth, Ichigo couldn't help but stand there, awe-struck. _L-Leave? Why? Did he do something wrong? Did his Dad find out his affiliations? And if he did...what would he do? _

"I knew about it all along." Issin said, his serious voice penetrating the silence placed. Hichigo, who knew this already, looked to the side, not bothering to explain anything to his brother. The albino, who was still healing, looked back at his father. They exchanged a look. "But, recently there has been a gang release, which was told to me by a friend. Aizen Sosuke. And he is out to kill you."

Still frozen in shock, Ichigo eventually turned his head to his brother, a completely serious look taking over his face. Hichigo nodded solemnly. "He wants us to move and get a body-guard. Stark, being a close friend of Pops, chose someone. Of equal, well a bit less, maybe, but of around the same skill." Hichigo didn't know who it was, either, but fuck he wanted to find out. He needed to know who was gonna protect them if push comes to shove. Mostly for Ichi. God knows he doesn't really need protection, but he guessed it was for something like nerves more than anything.

Besides, Hichigo didn't want to see Ichigo depressed. When he was, god, it just broke whatever heart the albino had.

"W-what?" the orangette asked breathlessly as he stood ridged. He didn't understand the matter at hand; everything was being brought on him so quickly. First, his father knew all along and didn't say anything? Was he disappointed? It looked like Hichigo wasn't even surprised. Did he know that Dad knew? Or, the fact that he had to pack up everything and leave his family for the time being? Sure, he could still talk to them over the phone and he had Hichigo, but still…

"Everything is packed, son. If you stay here any longer...we're afraid you won't last long." Ichigo clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, his tanned, boney fingers clenching at his sides.

"What about...what about Yuzu and Karin?" he asked quickly. Surely they would know if he suddenly disappeared.

Issin smirked ruefully, gauging the reaction of his son with humor. "They think you're moving in with your boyfriend."

Ichigo gasped, heat already coming to his face despite the serious situation. The other two couldn't help but crack a smile. No matter what, Ichigo was always so shy on that subject. He's often teased for it, too. Asses. "DAD!" the orangette shouted as his skin was flooded with the colour of red.

With a cough, Hichigo turned the attention to him. "Since our shit is packed, we need to head out. Where's our guard?" he stated out, as if mocking. He already didn't like the idea of a guard. But, he also thought it was necessary. Well, not really, but it helped to have another set of eyes for them.

"Here, dipshit."

Ichigo whipped his head around in recognition of the voice. As soon as a pair of cobalt blue eyes flickered with humor, locking with the others bright brown ones, the orangette gulped. _Our guard was…Grimmjow? _He asked himself with something keen to shock. He had to admit, his shoulders relaxed a bit at the fact that the guard that they were given was up to par with at least Hichigo, so that was better than nothing.

"Holy shit old man, what type of strings didja pull with Stark to let this one go?" Hichigo said – accusation clear in his voice. Issin only smiled.

"Good ones. Now go you two, and please, don't die on the family."

"Geez, way to put the pressure on us." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as his father, but nodded in understanding. He wasn't going to die, and he wouldn't let Grimmjow or Hichigo die either. He wouldn't fail that bad, and pray, if he ever did, Ichigo could never, ever forgive himself. So, without further or due, the three men began to set out on their stake for refuge.

oOo

A state and a half away, back at the hotel in which the three were staying, Ichigo exhaled. He was laying down on his bed, listening to Breaking Benjamin's I Will Not Bow single, the loud music in his ears not seizing to hurt his drums. It helped relieve the stress more, or at least, he thought so. And he had plenty of stress he had to let go.

He stared at the ceiling. The ride to this new state was fun, but also kind of awkward. Hichigo was aware of the orangette's obsession with the other, and had labeled it liking the blue-haired devil. Before they left, he would have thought it was an absurd thought. But now...he wasn't exactly sure. Grimmjow was just...something else. To the untrained eye, one would think he was a cocky animal and nothing else. But if you ever had the chance to look into his eyes, you would know the difference right away. You would see the hidden caring, even though it was buried so deep in the depressions that only a bare speck lay there. You would see anger, and love, and maybe even compassion.

A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips as he closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. It didn't matter. That man, if capable of loving, wouldn't want someone who pried into his life like Ichigo does. He probably didn't even want someone to understand him. And, beyond that, the other, even though gay, wouldn't want someone as plain as Ichigo.

Sometimes life was sad.

oOo

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, watching Ichigo as he drifted off to sleep with the loud music in his ears. He knew the other didn't notice his presence the whole time. It was kind of sad, but who could, with that music blasting as loud as it was from his ears? It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the music, because, quite frankly, he loved Breaking Benjamin, but damn. Ichigo's ears are gonna be busted before the age of thirty.

This left Grimmjow time to think. He knew of the Ichigo's obsession for him, but the bluenette oddly didn't find it as bad as he once thought it would be. Ichigo was alright, he guessed, if not drop dead sexy. But that wasn't the point. The point was that...well, it wasn't exactly a point, but more of an observation. It was like the other understood him. Most people...usually everyone, judged on his immediate smirk and cocky look, and dubbed him as an arrogant bastard. No one other that Ichigo looked beneath that layer at all, or as quickly as he had. It was amazing. What was better\worse was that...Ichigo didn't question him on anything. It was strange. But welcoming.

Still leaning on the side of the open hinge, he didn't move when he heard faint footsteps coming his way. They stopped, the hotel now growing silent.

"You like him, don't you?" the watery voice said, making Grimmjow almost snort. _Well, that was the fuckin' understatement of the year. _

"Wha' makes ya say tha'?" the bluenette said, smirking to himself as he continued to stare at the sleeping youth. He watched as Ichigo groaned a bit and rolled over so he faced the blue haired man, his lips parted in a soft pant during his sleep.

Hichigo smirked as he walked up to the other. He ignored the comment, but looked at Ichigo also. "Don't hurt 'im, got me? If you do..." Hichigo also looked at his brother. The orangette looked incredibly innocent, and, even though he knew that was never the case, he knew Ichigo needed to be protected sometimes.

"I won't hurt him." Grimmjow said in a stern tone, shocking Hichigo momentarily. _That guy's really serious. Why? _He then shook his head.

"Hope so. You know, if you do, he really is a...good guy." Hichigo summed that up quickly. It was true. Ichigo really was an amazing guy. He was smart, amazingly good-looking, and yet...modest. He passed excessively at the Art's, he could sing, draw, write poems and stories, and read people like an open book. Even Hichigo could never read the bluenette, for the few days he was with the other, and Ichigo had already known his deepest secrets and desires without ever looking at the man. Sure, that was also kind of creepy, but Hichigo thought of his brother as a human god.

Not like he would ever tell Ichigo that. Over his dead body.

"He is. But I don't understand him." Grimmjow looked to the large window now on the other side of the room. "Why does he figure out everyone else's problems? Why doesn't he work on his own? Why can he read me? How does he know that the fuck I am, why doesn't he view me as a monster? Everyone does." the bluenette hissed, his fists clenching as he looked angrily at the innocent man in the bed. He heard Hichigo snort.

Hichigo shrugged. "Ichi has his own monsta's lurkin' around him, Grimm. He's not as innocent as he looks, either." With a glance toward his twin, he sighs and leans on the opposite frame of the door as the bluenette. "He ain't as fucked up as you yet, Grimm, but he's gettin' there. I think that's why he understands ya pretty well." He summarized what he was going to say. Instead of elaborating, the albino focused in on the steady breaths of his brother.

"I jus' hope he knows what he's getting' inta."

oOo

The next morning, Ichigo awoke with a loud groan. Light poured into his now constantly blinking eyes as he moved his hand up to wipe the wetness that welled up in his eyes. The orangette yawned softly as he rolled onto his stomach, prepared to go back to sleep.

After a good minute or so, Ichigo realized his was too awake to sleep. He grumbled. But, instead of getting his ass up, he stayed in bed.

About five minutes later, he groaned again, deciding to toss his arm over his head. _Stupid light, why does it have to be there? _

"Dammit..." Ichigo groaned as he sat up. He jumped when he heard a loud snort.

"Come on; get your lazy ass up. We gotta look for an' apartment." a voice said, one Ichigo just came to know over the weeks. He looked over, making eye-contact with bright blue orbs, which almost wanted to make Ichigo flinch. He didn't though - just because he didn't want Grimmjow to know his weakness. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine." Ichigo stated solemnly, standing up from the bed. His cloths were wrinkled from sleeping in them.

While Grimmjow walked back away from the door, Ichigo let out a relived sigh. For some reason, he always found himself stiff around the other (in both ways!) - And yet he didn't know why. He wasn't scared or even threated by the man, but he was...terrified, in a sense. Not because he thought Grimmjow was gonna hurt him, nah, but because he felt like he was engaging way too much by snooping in on his personal life. And if Grimmjow knew...no, he wouldn't even engage in that possibility. It was impossible. Grimmjow didn't even know him. Grimmjow would think of him as overly creepy. Maybe even psychotic. Who would honestly want someone snooping in his life as much as he did?

He got up to get dressed. He didn't really notice what he was putting on, not really, as he moved blindly in his thoughts.

What if he was too suspicious? What if Grimmjow already _knew _about his obsession? If his idiot brother could already figure it out, what's stopping Grimmjow from finding that? Is that why the bluenette wouldn't look at him during the gang meet? Or what if Hichigo told the other straight away when he found out? No, Hichigo wouldn't that. But there were so many possibilities and so little conclusions.

When Ichigo finished with prepping himself, he walked out into the living room where the two teens waited silently. Hichigo was borderline dying, Grimmjow was staring blankly at a wall, and unfortunately, they looked like they had been waiting for him forever. Did he really take that long?

"Finally." Grimmjow smirked as he looked order to the orangette. You take just as long as a pubescent bitch." he stated rather humorously, making Ichigo's face twist up in twenty different directions. This only proved to make Grimmjow's smirk wider. _God, was it so fun to tease Ichi._

"I...I do NOT!" Ichigo shouted at the other, a clear blush printed on his face. He flinched then, and looked away with a grumble. He went into the kitchen. "It took me, like, twenty extra minutes to wake up dipshit!" he shouted, momentarily waking Hichigo up.

The albino blinked. "What's Ichi shoutin' 'bout so early in tha' mornin'?" he grumbled, glaring in the direction of the kitchen. Bluntly, through the table, since there was no wall, he saw Ichigo's blush still standing out prominent. "Oh fuck, don't tease tha' dude too much. Ya migh' kill 'im." he shook his head then, looking back at Grimmjow on the couch, who was still smirking ruefully. They shared a glance at each other that said all that was needed.

Plan 'Embarrass the Fuck Outta Ichigo Kurosaki' was initiated.

"Keh, tha' cute little blush ain't gonna hurt 'em…Too bad." Grimmjow stated as he also shook his head. Honestly, he thought the blush was cute, borderline adorable. Those little flecks on his cheeks poked out from his mixed Irish and Japanese heritage, his face still boney, but also stern and soft as the blush toned things down from the normal for a bit. Maybe, even, if he got to know the other enough, he would be able to see more than only the skin that was provided. Now was a great time to start.

"It IS cute, even tho' he's my brotha'." Hichigo rolled his bright yellow eyes and smirked, glancing at Grimmjow, who raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Incest, man. Illegal. He's mine."

"Oooh, territorial, ain't we?"

"You bet your skinny white ass."

"My ass is not SKINNY! Its fuckin' cute!"

"Dude, what the FUCK?!"

"I'm serious!"

Ichigo walked into the room with a grin. "Don't comment on his ass. He's, like, gayly obsessed with it."

Hichigo snorted. "Comin' form tha' gay one who obsesses about being fat."

"I do not OBSESS!"

"You check your weight every DAY!"

"That's because - !"

"You don't wanna get fat."

"Don't you -!"

"Interrupt you?"

"You JACKASS!" Ichigo shouted, throwing the closest object his way. Which, of course, happened to be a phone. It bopped off of Hichigo's head while the room became silent, Hichigo's face screwed up to the point where he was glaring evilly at his brother. Ichigo, not able to hold it, burst out into loud laughs, even cackles, making Grimmjow snort and eventually join in too. Hichigo moved to tackle the other. And, of course, was held back by the big-ass blue army dude, who only smirked at him. His eyes said 'ya ain't gonna touch his face, got me?' Jackass.

"Comin' from the twins who need to shut up. And how the hell is someone obsessed 'bout being FAT?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a cross between curiosity\humor\incredulousness. Who the fuck is obsessed about being FAT? Or obsessed with their ass? Really, these guys are a screwed up family. Besides, why the hell does Ichigo need to worry about being fat in the first place? He was as skinny as a twig, so the kid had nothing to worry about.

"HICHIGO!" Ichigo screamed as he lunged for the other, angry that the albino just had to sprout that out and make him look completely stupid in front of his _real _obsession. The albino didn't move out of the way in time, and got tackled over their couch, where a fly of punches, kicks, and jabs occurred for the next five minutes.

Eventually Grimmjow got tired of laughing his ass off and tore the two apart, both of them childishly dangling because of the fact that Grimmjow was so tall. Both Hichigo and Ichigo yelled "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nah." Grimmjow, with the two still in two, walked out of the hotel.

oOo

About thirty minutes into apartment-finding, they thought they had found one. It was classy, cheap, and a good hideout for the time being. Grimmjow tilted to the secrecy, because it was on the borderline of a forest, so Ichigo wouldn't have any chance of getting hurt. It was his priority, and more so hope, to get the little berry safe from those idiot's grasp. He didn't really care about Hichigo, but Ichigo did, so he would keep the albino safe, too. Though he was actually a pretty good...thing. He wouldn't call the other a friend, no, because he would never call someone he knows a friend again. Ever.

Ichigo, being the smartest when it came to funds, set up the apartment account, and gratefully shook hands with the owner. He blandly knew the other was hitting on him as soon as he walked up. It was immensely annoying.

"Nah, it's cool. You can stay for as _long _as you need to. _I _won't mind it one bit." the man, who actually proved to be very girly, said, a blush on his face. Grimmjow noticed this as he turned his head towards the stupid little dark-haired devil. He was inches from standing up and punching Shorty's snarky little face for talking to _his _Ichigo, but, with much needed restraint, he held back. Hichigo helped also. "Don't. The guy is already gettin' on his nerves, it'll only take a' little bit now."

"Thank you." Ichigo said, trying to conserve his anger. The other kept batting his eyelashes out in such a girly way, it made him wanna puke. What _was _that on his forehead anyway? Diamonds? Who the hell get's a tattoo of two _diamonds _on their foreheads? What a stupid fucker. If you're going to get a tattoo, at least get something cool, or worthy of attention.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Call me if you need _anything. _I'll be ready to help." The little guy purred out as he lifted his non-visible hand and shook the orangette's once more a bit longer than needed.

Ichigo bit his lip to keep from lashing out as he twitched, his fingers curling into a fist. Before he could actually punch the other, thankfully, another customer pulled in. Ichigo gratefully walked away.

"Aw damn, you were so close Ichi! Ya shoulda' punched tha' prick righ' where it hurts!" Hichigo said in a hurried whisper, a grin already forming on his lips as he decided to tease the other quietly. "He really thought ya were a toppin' kina person. Please. You know ya love someone who can dominate ya ass in bed!" he smirked again when Grimmjow heard this, but ignored the conversation. He probably wanted to see where it was going. They walked out of the building and hailed a cab.

As they got in, Ichigo started to hush a whisper again. "Oh shut _up! _I can dominate perfectly fine!" he said again. Yes, he could pull it off rather amazingly - for the other person. He never really found a release when topping. It made him feel like he was in control, and god, does he not like being in control during sex. The real question was how his twin knew that…

"But we kno' ya like _strong _an' _tough _an' _hard _men ta fuck ya. Don't cha, Ichi?" Hichigo, as well as Grimmjow, was getting a kick at the hugs blush that spread over his face. Both teens knew he was fantasizing about Grimmjow right now, which made Hichigo feel a bit guilty at the helpless look that grew onto his face. Ichigo probably thought he had no chance with Grimmjow - he was always that modest. He even though of himself as borderline ugly. Fuck, who the fuck who looked like _that _could think he was ugly?

"No comment." Ichigo grumbled as he looked out the window, his fingers flinching every now and then. No matter how bad he wanted Grimmjow, it really wasn't gonna happen. He guessed he had to give Hichigo points for trying to help him, but fuck, it kinda made him feel bad.

The rest of the ride back was gratefully silent.

oOo

By the time they exchanged from their hotel to their apartment, and unpacked everything, it was about midnight. They were worn out. So, with a faltering thought, they all decided to return to their beds to sleep.

That's when the storm started.

Ichigo hated storms. Often, he found himself curled under something, like a table or a chair, trying to get away from the sounds of the thunder and lightning. This was what he was doing now. Generally, like always, he was sobbing, curled up in a ball under the open counter, trying to cover his ears from the penetrating sound of the wind whipping. His eyes were closed tightly, somewhat trying to sleep, somewhat not. The light above his head didn't help much either, it only proved to be brighter when the lightning struck.

Then the power went out.

Ichigo flinched as he heard the cut of electricity, now plummeting him into darkness as he curled tighter. He didn't dare go to either of his room-mates, for neither of them knew of his weariness of storms. He kept this secret, from everyone of course, because, what kind of gang leader was scared of _storms? _Completely embarrassing. Well, Hichigo was an adamant exception, because he was Ichigo's twin, but the orangette didn't like going to the albino either for his problems.

Ichigo heard the quiet footsteps of someone strutting to the way to the kitchen. The orangette tugged tighter to himself as the light provided form a flashlight came closer and closer. He just hoped either of them wouldn't see him down here. Waiting, quietly, Ichigo attempted to stifle his sobs, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

_Step. Step. _

_Silence. _

"I-Ichi?" the voice said, gruffly, as it came from somewhere around him. Ichigo flinched, and looked from side to side, trying to find out where the voice came from. When he saw no one, he became confused. "Up here." He looked up, seeing Grimmjow leaning over the counter, looking directly down at him with his brow furrowed. He sniffled, looking away quickly, trying to hide his tears. It didn't really work. At all.

"W-What?" he tried to talk clearly, he really did, but it seemingly wasn't working.

Grimmjow, promptly worried for the other, looked at the orangette in curiosity. Was the other...scared of storms? Even, impossibly cute as it sounded, Grimmjow found himself worried. How long was the man sitting there? How long was he trying to get away from the storm? Ichigo seemed to be holding himself impossibly tight then, like he was going to fall apart as he tried to let go of himself. Ever so slowly, Grimmjow walked around the counter, and bent down to find Ichigo. He was still looking away from his penetrating orbs, still crying and sniffling every now and then. The orangette flinched in the silence as a bolt of lightning and a clash of thunder took place again, making Grimmjow sigh. He really was scared of storms.

"Come on." he told Ichigo, his tired voice prominent as he pulled on Ichigo to get up. It wasn't hard; the kid was already weakened from all the crying.

Without much trouble, Grimmjow pulled the light form into his arms, the other already taking refuge in his un-covered, slightly sweaty chest. It tickled the bluenette as he set the flashlight down. He looked down to see Ichigo curled up into his chest with a soft pout, the cute gangster avoiding Grimmjow's eyes at any cost.

"Don't tell anyone, please..." Ichigo whispered, slightly broken that someone had spotted him in this...state of being scared. His voice was muffled by Grimmjow's chest, but the words were still noticeable.

Grimmjow shook his head as he walked back into Ichigo's designated room. It was right around the corner from Grimmjow's, the bluenette noticed, as he stepped up the stairs one by one. The door, already in view, was slightly ajar due to the fact that Ichigo didn't want to close it ant wake the others. The bluenette tipped the orangette onto one arm and pushed the door open, walking quietly so he wouldn't wake the albino in the next room. As he reached the bed, he pulled the covers away with one tanned hand, before resting Ichigo under them and tucking him in. "I won't." he said softly as he turned to leave. "Get some sleep."

Trying to walk out, Grimmjow found that he was promptly too stuck to walk. As he looked down, he saw a tanned hand curled into the side of his sweats. He looked up in confusion.

"D-Don't leave...Me." the other said quietly, just barely loud enough for Grimmjow to hear. Ichigo was blushing; he dared not look into the eyes that were staring at him in shock.

Grimmjow almost melted completely. How could he leave someone who looked so...helpless? Then he remembered. To beat him, he was sure the other wasn't helpless. At all. But it didn't stop Grimmjow from sighing, smiling lightly, and moving to the other side of the bed to lie down. Just as he did, he was already attacked by lean, strong arms that wrapped around his waist, Ichigo's head already digging into his upper chest. In shock, Grimmjow almost, _almost _moaned.

"T-Thanks." Ichigo said to the other as he flinched again when the thunder struck. He calmed slightly as he felt a strong hand come up to stroke his orange tresses, making his breathing become normal as he ended up promptly passing out.

Even knowing Ichigo couldn't hear him, Grimmjow announced anyway. "You're welcome, Ichi. Sleep well." he said tiredly, also retiring to his restless sleep, still stroking the others hair unconsciously.

oOo

**So? How'd it go? Good, bad, well? Too fast? Should I try to slow it down? I got so many questions. D: But I would honestly like a critique, please, and **_**not **_**a harsh one. I mean, damn, can't anyone have the common courtesy to just simply say all the things I did wrong and **_**then **_**be positive about it? **

**Damn.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon! I'm going to probably move some of my other stories on to this account, also, so there will be more! **


	4. MinorLemon: No, Grimmjow!

**Suffering Comes in Many Forms Chapter 4**

**Hey, Everybody! How's it going? **

**Previously**_**:**__ Even knowing Ichigo couldn't hear him, Grimmjow announced anyway. "You're welcome, Ichi. Sleep well." he said tiredly, also retiring to his restless sleep, still stroking the others hair unconsciously._

POV: 1st Person, Ichigo Kurosaki

oOo

The next morning I awoke on what seemed like a warm rock in the middle of the desert. As I realize I am no longer in dream land, but, quite seriously, lying against the broad, open chest of my obsession, I began to panic. Also, as I remember last night, I freeze, my eyes that were once dreary now widening to immeasurable amounts. My lips curl back in a frown. _I can't believe I just let that blue-haired devil see that… _I think slightly to myself. Wondering why the hell I was still lying on him, I immediately throw myself off, scooting over to the far edge of the bed to keep my heart-rate at the same pace.

I was most definitely not in bed with possibly the hottest man known in existence. No. Never. That wouldn't be happening to me, and it was _not…._But it was. Fucking living piece of –…

I gasp as I feel a pair of sleek, warm, strong arms curl around my waist. I turn around to look at the invader of my personal space, and realize that the bluenette was still calmly asleep. I sighed then, relieved that the other had not seen yet. Without any more questioning, I start to lift myself up to get away from Grimmjow, until I realize…That I can't.

Oh, come on. Fuck myself from hell and back.

My head plopped back on the pillow in exasperation. I felt my body warming, along with Grimmjow's, making me unconsciously shiver. A blush appeared on my face at that moment, showing me that I, even more than I expected, liked Grimmjow.

….Unable to contain myself, I take a peek at the blunette's sleeping face. It was calm, serene, so unlike most of the moments I see him. His eyebrows, which were usually furrowed in humor or anger, or maybe even indifference, were now smoothed back to their original places, the creases that had formed over his skin while he was frowning now going away. He looked a good five years younger as he was sleeping, I noticed.

I turn my head away. Grumbling to myself along the lines of 'being creepy by staring at him as he slept', I decided to catch some more sleep.

And, with that thought in mind, I drifted off into another sleep.

oOo

_ "Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck…." I hiss out as I'm forced into submission by Grimmjow, his needy hands running all over my body. I pulled at the restraints I was in, but no avail, I could not loosen them. With a hiss of anger, I risk a sideways glance at my attacker, noticing the smirk that adorned his features. With a blush, I looked away again, groaning in submission as he runs his thumb along my taunt nipples. His perfectly shaped lips curl up as he presses them calmly onto my neck, massaging the place a bit, before leaning downwards to kiss my collarbone. _

_ I groan a bit as his free hand moves to grasp my straining erection. I spread my legs wider for him, wanted him, needing him to move forth. He doesn't, however, but only begins to stroke my weeping member. I snarl. _

_ "Patience, Ichi. Ya wan' me ta leave ya here all nigh'?" Grimmjow toys with me as he looks up from his previous mission on abusing my nubs. I scowl and stare at him fearfully for a moment, knowing that he wasn't joking, and that he would most eagerly leave me in this same room, still tied up for a day or two. I whimper._

_ "P-Please…Grimmjow…." I moan out, gasping when the blue-haired sin digs his fingernail into my slit. I toss my head back and gasp, heaving, waiting, wondering when the man would pick up the pace. I already wanted to beg, I already wanted more, so why was he making me wait? _

_ "It's master ta ya…" He whispers as he leans into my ear. I groan as he takes his hand away. "I'm your Master, Ichi, and I will do what I damn well please." Grimmjow smirks as he stands from the bed. I look at him fearfully. "Relax, I'm just…"_

oOo

I awoke with a shock. Panting, my eyes wide open, staring at my new home's ceiling, I realize sleepily that I just had my first wet dream over the bluenette. I frown and look down, my eyes blank, as I stare at the slight tent in my pants.

"Interestin' dream ya were havin' there, Ichi."

I jump at the voice and comprehend that Grimmjow was still lying next to me, looking quite satisfied. I gawk at him, unable to speak a word, as I sputter out excuses as to why I had an erection. As you can see, it wasn't the most comfortable position I was ever in. But Grimmjow only laughed and leaned in, his eyes dark with lust as he purrs.

"Didn't know ya liked to be made ta beg, Ichi. I'll have ta remember tha'."

Oh dear god of the heavens. Please, someone kill me now.

I sputter more indignantly before I hit him, scowling, rolling away from him in the large bed. He lets out a large, booming laugh as I finally understand that I was found out that I had a wet dream about the very man lying next to me. My heartbeat quickened a little bit more as I steal some of the blankets from Grimmjow and cocoon myself in there, hopefully ignoring the bluenette that was still laughing his ass off.

That, however, was never the case.

As soon as Grimmjow stopped laughing, but continuing to chuckle, he leans in towards the back of my head. Not knowing at the time, I roll over, about to sleep some more, but was only granted with a pair of intense eyes that weren't an inch from my own.

I fell out of the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, fuck!" I grumble out as I tumble to the hardwood floor below me. I hear Grimmjow cackling again from the top of the bed, noting ruggedly that he was successfully a douche.

"Ya okay there, Ichi?" Grimmjow states between cackles. I scowl and lift myself up from the floor and stomp to the bathroom, not replying to him whatsoever. Stupid little prick.

As I lock myself in there, I hear Grimmjow call out. "I can take care of tha' for ya, Ichi, if ya want!" I could hear the mirth in his voice. I decided to snarl and make sure the door was, indeed, locked, before I moved to take me clothes off. Before I did that, however, I called back.

"Shut the fuck up, Jeagerjaques!" I yell back with a large amount of anger as I begin to strip for a cold shower. Stupid, cocky, nasty idiot thinking I was going to jack off with him right next to me in the room. Who did he think he was? I mean, seriously, for as much as I liked the guy, he was really being a stupid fuck.

Or maybe I was just being stubborn.

It didn't really matter.

Not like I cared.

So, without further or due, I decided to take that cold shower, hopefully satisfying me enough to where I wasn't walking around the apartment with a fucking boner. Especially in front of my brother. Oh, the two of them combined, trying to tease me, I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if I died from too much blood flow to my cheeks. If you've never had my brother tease you, I'm just saying, you haven't been teased. Literally. Hichigo was worse than Urahura Kisuke, my father, and Yoruichi all in one! And that was saying something.

I scoffed at my own thoughts as I turn on the shower and pull away the curtains. Cracking my neck, I hesitantly step in, during the heat to the highest point so the water would boil on my skin. I wouldn't turn it too cold until I was done washing off, cause, I mean, that was just about common sense.

I wet the mop of hair that I called my own for a couple of seconds, sighing at the intense heat that drizzled off of my skin and onto the shower floor, grateful that I got to slip into the shower before Grimmjow teased me any further. I shook my head and pulled away from the spray of the shower, reaching out for the shampoo. After taking hold of the appliance, I squeeze some in my hands as I bring it up into my orange locks, humming. Closing my eyes, I began to rub the cleaning device all around my head, completely and utterly aware that I was still supporting the boner of the year.

I growled. Stupid, teasing bluenette. I shake my head and turn so my body was under the water once more, the once bubbly shampoo now running down my spine and chest. I sigh, pleasantly taking in the extra heat given to me, glad that there was silence.

As soon as I was done with the shampoo, I open my eyes and reach for the container. I pick it up, realizing….

That there was no conditioner left.

"Fuck!" I growled as I open the conditioner bottle and try to beat it out of the container. But no avail, alas, because there was simply no more to get out. With a sigh and a face-palm, I finally crawl out of the shower, my body dripping wet as I turn to look at the shelf next to me.

And I realize, once more, that he haven't un-packed everything yet.

_Dammit! _I scream to myself as I stare at the empty shelf blankly. Frowning, I turn the water on cold, and move to the door. "H-Hey, Grimm!?" I call out to be heard over the shower. After a few seconds, Grimmjow replied.

"Yeah?!" he called back, mirth dripping off his voice like _he _was the one taking a shower.

"I…Can you hand me another bottle of conditioner?" I asked him, blushing as I stand, still dripping at the door. He heard shuffling, and a few footsteps, and the next thing he knew, the door was opening. I squeaked and dance my way backwards as the door opens fully. I blush. "Y-You can just hand it through the door, you pervert!" I screech as I attempt to cover whatever Grimmjow wanted to see. He cackles, throwing the conditioner deftly in his hands.

"Now…What's the fun in tha'?" He asks me with a large smirk. I gulp and move to grab the conditioner, but he moves out of the way, holding it was above his head.

Did I mention he was a good four inches taller than me? No? Well, he is.

"G-Give it!" I growl, a blush still firmly in place. I noticed the twinkle in his eyes, and recognize the laughter that danced in his blue orbs.

"Hm…No."

Next thing I know his right hand is pulling down his pants.

I squeak even louder and attempt to push him out of the bathroom. "Get out, get out, get out!" I say to him over and over. Alas, it was like pushing onto a brick wall, and I couldn't get that stupid fucker out of the bathroom.

"Hmm….No. Why not save some water, _Ichi?"_ Grimmjow purred out, leaning forward into my personal bubble. I hiss and glare into his eyes something fierce, but I guessed It really didn't look all too intimidating due to the immense blush that took ahold of my face. "I wouldn't mind…" He purrs again. Without my saying, he stepped out of his pants, and –…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING COMMANDO, GRIMMJOW!?"

Silence.

Before I could say anything else, Grimmjow burst out laughing, his eyes brimming with tears quickly. I scowled and threw the finger at him, but he only continued laughing his ass off at my sudden shout. "G-god…T-Tha' r-r-r-reaction….!" He got in-between his booming laughs. I growled and moved away, twirling around to his left side to get the conditioner. He moved again, damned reflexes of his, and I found myself face-planting in his abs.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Fifteen minutes later, we were in the shower.

I grumbled to myself as Grimmjow ran the conditioner through my hair, not minding a bit that I was leaning against his solid frame. I hummed in content when he massages a certain part of my scalp. His fingers made me relax my shoulders that were previously hunched up in anxiety, those working nails giving me a sudden relief from my tense form.

"Feel good?" Grimmjow mumbled softly as he rubbed behind my ears. I sigh softly and nod, my eyes closed as I let the steaming hot water run down my naked frame. Once Grimmjow managed to calm me down, it was quite easy to get me relaxed and serene, which not only surprised Grimmjow but me also. I wasn't one to calm down that quickly, and only Hichigo could usually do that for me.

"Mmn. Yes." I mumble out once more.

Grimmjow continues to rub my scalp in a sensual form, which makes me gradually start to feel better. "So, anything in particular make you afraid of storms?" He asks. I stiffen at that moment and look over to him, curious, wondrous, why he asked that. I bit my lip as he stared back, one eyebrow furrowed and the other rose in a harsh manner. I shrug.

"N-Nothing in particular." I lie through my teeth.

He gives me look. I glance away and sigh, knowing he didn't really believe my comment. Grimmjow didn't push it, however, but only replied with silence. I was grateful. As I look at the wall in bliss, I couldn't help but wonder; what was Grimmjow afraid of? Surely he was afraid of something, anything, for that matter, but when I thought about it, I could think of nothing. Not spiders, nor storms, nor animals or anything like that. Was he afraid of snakes? I couldn't think of anything right off hand, so, since we were on the subject, I decided to ask him.

"Hey, Grimm?" I call out to him as I moan once more when he faded a knot out from behind my neck.

"Hm?" He grunts.

I cough as I close my eyes. "What are you afraid of?" I ask after a moment. I didn't expect him to truly answer, which was why I was completely and utterly shocked when he did.

"Living and bring afraid." Grimmjow spoke gruffly. I think about that for a moment. Afraid of living? Afraid of being afraid? Those are such strange things to be afraid of when you think about it. I mean, it's not like I couldn't see it or anything, but to think that's what he would uttermost was afraid of made me rethink that I know about him. I know I know a lot, but…How much is there that I don't know? Really? "What are you afraid of?"

Grimmjow startles me out of my thoughts as I jump. The blue-haired man's hands pause for a second at my jump, but then continue. I turn to look at him with a furrowed brow, but I shrug. "I never really thought about it." I shrug. "I'm afraid of bunnies, and shadows, and people, and Aizen, and death, and fighting, and plenty of other things." I comment after, listing the things I could think of that I generally have trouble coping with.

I feel a vibration from behind me, and then I realize that Grimmjow was laughing. I frowned as I tilt my head back to look at him. "What?" I comment dryly. _Was he laughing at me?_

"Bunnies? Shadows? Death?" I could see the others, but Ichi, you can welcome death any time you want to. Even shadows, they won't harm ya, and I have no idea what to say for bunnies." Grimmjow explained to me why he was laughing. I scowl and give him an evil look.

"Well I'm sorry, but you didn't have to live with a bad-shit crazy midget!" I shake my head in remembrance of Rukia. She was one hell of a weird girl. Gotta say I do miss her, though. "Who isn't afraid of death, besides you?" I mumble softly. "Not everyone has it as bad as you."

Grimmjow scowled suddenly as he took his hands out of my hair. I groaned at the loss of contact. "Your pretty damn close though, Ichi. We ain't much different." He commented as I turned around to look at him. A frown marred my features as I looked around his face, my eyes scanning the rivets and grooves that took refuge in his features.

"Liar. You don't know anything, really." I reply, albeit harshly.

Grimmjow snorts. "I'm not so sure 'bout tha', Ichi. Me and Hichigo started talkin' after I asked them ta switch the lin –…" Grimmjow cut himself off as he coughed. I gave him a strange look. "We started talkin' and he explained a lotta shit."

As Grimmjow flicked his eyes away from me, everything clicked. My eyes widen just as the shower went cold. "You…You were the one who asked for the boundary changes, weren't you?" I asked, suddenly realizing why Grimmjow wouldn't look at him at the meeting. I guess he wanted to distract me away from finding out it was him during the fight, or, maybe he just wanted to fight, but when I realized that, I couldn't help but think that Grimmjow just had gotten times cuter than before. I held back everything I had not to say 'awe' aloud.

"N-No idiot! Why would you think that?!"

I think it was the first time I even seen Grimmjow Jeagerjaques blush.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his slippery frame while as kissing him on the cheek. Grimmjow grumbled something, but I didn't ask what it was. "You're just so cute!" I couldn't help myself. Seriously. I just had to. I'm sorry, world, but it was just so overwhelming.

"I'm not cute! That's disgusting!" Grimmjow shouted as he pushed me off of him. I laughed really, really, really hard as he turned off the cold water, stepping out of the bathtub to get a towel. I followed suit, but I just couldn't hold a straight face long enough to make Grimmjow happy.

"It's not disgusting, Grimm." I still continued to chuckle as he threw a towel at me.

"Yes it is. Dry yerself off, dipshit." Grimmjow mumbled as he threw the towel over his hair and began to scrub all of the loose drops of water off his hair, while I dried off my body, still laughing. Twitching ever so often, Grimmjow, I guess, had enough, and threw a bar of soap at me. It bonked off my forehead.

Silence.

I turn around ever so slowly, my eyes narrowed, angry, and predator-like, as I stare at the man before me. Of course, I wasn't really serious, but I just wanted to fuck with him a little. Insert evil laugh there. Anyway, my eyes narrowed into slits, I watch as Grimmjow stiffens. A smirk playing in my mind, I step forward, Grimmjow taking a step back. This continues until the bluenette hits the bathroom wall, and then I realize I have him cornered. So, I pounced on him. Not softly, not quietly or sleekly, I freaking went all out and climbed on him.

Grimmjow screamed like a girl and threw me off.

I fell on the floor.

And I cracked my shit up. Literally.

Hearing that shrill cry coming out from the tough as fuck blue-haired gangster made me want to fucking wet myself it was so funny. Grimmjow, who now had his hand covering his mouth and a deadly glower in my direction, snarled at his own voice.

"D-Di-Didja forget…Ta hit puberty, G-Grimm?" I smirk and say between laughs. Feeling a totally new vibe coming from the bluenette, I stop laughing, and stare at him wide-eyed. His six foot one inch frame stood, slowly, like a sloth, as he stalked his way over to where I sat. I grew scared as he yanked me up forcefully and immediately pinned me up against the opposite wall, his eyes feral and glittering with un-deniable payback. I frown. "W-What?" I say, trying not to show my immaculate fear at the moment.

"Ya wanna check, _Ichi?_" Grimmjow rumbled out, more animal than human as he lowers his gaze to my eyes. I blush at the hidden meaning, and look away, coughing.

"N-No, idiot, get off!" I tried to struggle against him, but when it came to sheer strength, he had me beat. It was useless; my hands were still placed above my head, his leg still placed firmly in between my legs. I moan as his naked thigh ran against my growing erection.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna, kid?" Grimmjow smirked as he raised my chin with his free hand. I blushed even more as I was forced to look at him.

"O-Of course I'm sur –…!" I was interrupted by a jaw-dropping, knee-clanking, sanity-breaking kiss. His heat was all over me as he immediately began to move his lips against my frozen ones, and it took me a second to realize that he was trying to get me to kiss back. Complying, I began to move my lips at the same pace as him, panting at the lack of air as his sinful tongue passes my lips. _He was un-godly. _I swore to myself as I let my ability to ignore him cave in so quickly, now only kissing him desperately like a wanton whore, not able to get enough of that tan expanse of skin that was given to me. Grimmjow seemed happy that I agreed with the kiss, and let up a little, now kissing a bit softer as he rubbed his thumb against the palm of my hand, still in the air.

I moaned softly as the bluenette toyed with my tongue, using that to his advantage to bite down on my bottom lip. The slight pain made me want to hiss and adoration, but I held myself back, instead deciding to nibble at the man's own bottom lip. Grimmjow hissed, his lips giving me a pleasant vibration.

In short, it was the best fucking kiss of my life.

When the blue-haired man pulled away from me, I frowned and whimpered at the loss, but sighed all the same. I didn't have time to recover, however, when I found that the bluenette dropped to his knees in front of me. I looked down in alarm. " W-Wha –?" I try to ask him.

Grimmjow smirked and took his right hand and placed it at the base of my erection. I whimpered softly and decided to toss my head back to avoid eye-contact at this embarrassing moment, and instead laced my fingers in the soft blue locks that were no short of attractive. The bluenette seemed to like the attention and began to purr as he stroked my member painfully slow. I hissed at him and gripped his hair even tighter, loving the feeling of his brash hands wrap around me like a comfortable blanket.

"G-Grimm…" I murmur out softly as he picks up his pace. I had to stop myself from moaning out any further.

Grimmjow, who smirked that stupid as hell smirk that he owned, only hummed and began to lick the outer shell of my ear.

I moaned wantonly. Grimmjow was such an ass.

~oOo~

"Get off of me you douche."

By the time Grimmjow finished sucking my cock like a goddamned lollypop, we had moved to the bed, and I plopped down, almost unable to walk. Then, Grimmjow decided to take his large as fuck ass and plop it down on _me, _who was probably a whole hundred pounds lighter than me. No, I'm not saying the blue-haired devil of a man was _fat,_ because he was most definitely _not. _What I'm saying is his height and his muscle mass is more than mine, so he's granted to be heavier than my thinner, more lengthy stature.

"Mmn…" Grimmjow groaned and only put more body weight on me, causing me to groan. "Ya tasted good, Ichi." Grimmjow purred as he nipped at my collarbone. I look down and give the blunette's dancing eyes a look of distaste, and only force him off. With a grumble, I roll over and ignore the man, prepared to catch just a little bit more sleep. Just a little.

But of course, that never happens.

"Ichigo~! Sweetie, can I come in?" A voice I can never mistake for someone else's popped in my head causing me to groan. Before I could retort and push Grimmjow off from snuggling into my back, I heard the door open. "We need ta – fucking _finally."_ With a confused blush and a push to Grimmjow's shoulders, I managed to sit up, remembering I was completely and utterly naked. With that, I made sure my covers were above my waist. God knows what Shiro would do if he knew I just got blown by the man.

"W-What?" I tried to act as calm as I could with Grimmjow wrapping his arms around my waist, trying to pull me back down. I smacked him in the head. He groaned. Serves that bitch right. Douche.

"Grimmjow's been itchin' ta get his dirty lil' hands on ya since ya started stalkin' 'im. It was only a matta' of time, and it took so much more fuckin' time than I realized!" Hichigo rambled as he leaned against the door, amused expression staying firmly in place. Stupid – wait, what? Grimmjow knew I was stalking him? I should've known…Oh, well. "Anyway, our cult's gotta meetin' this evenin', The Vizards, and you'll be comin' along with me. Grimmjow, yer free to come, but yer not allowed ta be within earshot. Says Shinji, anyway." I nodded at the new information, sighing that we had another meeting so soon. Though, Shinji was never known for being a procrastinator, he was always too hyped up for that.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha."

"Now. Ichi, I want three guys and a girl. Meanin', ya lil' rabbits need ta get busy." I watched as Shiro danced out of the door. Frowning, I thought about what he was saying, looking towards the bluenette for a minute. _Three guys…a girl…what? _

Oh.

"SHIROSAKI OGICHI HICHIGO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I realized that my brother had said. Kids? Why the fuck was he talking about _kids? _

Stupid brother.

I heard Grimmjow snicker form the side of me. I scowled and turned to hit him. "Y-you shut up! Get out!" I hiss as I try to push the larger man off of the bed, only to be proven fruitless as he just pulls me down with him.

"Ya heard the man. Three guys an-…"

"Shut _up!" _I frown when I feel a hand running down my back. "Wait, what're you – oh, no! No, Grimm, stop it! G-Get off you -!"

And that's how I spent my morning.


	5. Shut Up, Grimmjow!

**Suffering Comes in Many Forms Chapter 5**

~ Yo! How are y'all doin'? Good? Great :D Anyway, I'm gonna cut off this idle chit-chat and decide to get right on with the story x3 If you deem this acceptable enough, please, by all means leave a review or a fav! Though I would also really enjoy the constructive criticism, because for some reason I feel really embarrassed with my lack in writing multi-chapter stories. xD And I realize, after reading this story, how many god-damned loop-holes I have in my plot, so I'm gonna get to fixing those before updating. So please, read this again before you see the next chapter, some events may be different!

_**THERE IS A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE – PLEASE GO AND CHECK IT OUT. **_

**Previously: **_"Shut __up!" __I frown when I feel a hand running down my back. "Wait, what're you – oh, no! No, Grimm, stop it! G-Get off you -!" And that's how I spent my morning._

**POV: **1st person POV – Ichigo Kurosaki

~oOo~

Darkness of the deepest black surrounded all fourteen of the forms that stood in the poor excuse of the warehouse. I could feel Grimmjow's eyes on me from afar, but I was sure to ignore him as I stared at both my friends and part of my gang. The Vizards all had their eyes on me with looks of concern crossing their faces, and, before we even started talking, I knew what this meeting was going to be about. I almost wished that Hichigo was here, but we all knew that he was uncomfortable around any other gang than his own. I mean, you would never guess – especially with all the joking my brother does around them – but that's also nervous jitters. It's not like he felt at home there; he would never. Not after the past that they had.

But enough of that snarky shit. Instead of focusing on my thoughts, I frowned.

"God, this air is makin' me stuffy, Ichi. Why you look so serious?" someone finally broke the uncomfortable silence. I glance over and see one of my best friends, Mr. Bob-Headed Shinji, and I almost had to roll my eyes. The blonde was always a sucker for emotional moments.

"Shut up, Shorty." Kensei, the giant bulk of a man, replied with a growl. He was one of the more serious in our little group of people – apart from me, of course. I had to thank the man multiple times for shutting Shinji up during fights – He always mouthed off to the wrong person and ended up twenty feet down into the concrete. I mean, how the hell manages to do that? Even _I _don't piss that many people off.

Oh well. At least I wasn't as bad as Hirako.

Anyway.

"So, Shinji, in any case, why the hell didja drag us all outta here so late?" Kensei yawned as he cracked his neck a couple of times. I, too, turned to Shinji to hear what he had to say – even though I already had a pretty good idea as to what it was.

"What, too late to still be kickin' with the youngsters, old man?" The bob-headed gangster shot back with a clear grin. Kensei shot him a glare that was most definitely the scariest shit I've ever seen in my life.

"I swear to god you blond-headed freak, I –…"

With a sigh and a glare to the both of the fighting gangsters, I cut him off. "Shut up, please. I want to get this done so I can leave." Which was the truth, actually. For me being hunted down at a time like this, there was no telling who was lurking around the corner (no, not Grimmjow) and for that, I was a bit antsy. If my father knew about this and took such drastic precautions to protect me, really, why am I even out here? Though, most people probably aren't stupid enough to walk into the middle of two pretty good sized groups of fighters, though, there are that little few that can handle it. And I'm not doubting my fighting abilities if that's what you mean. Not at all. And I'm not doubting theirs either – it's just, I dunno…It made me feel uncomfortable.

It's not like I should be thinking about it. When I do that, it's like the effect of watching a scary movie in the dark or listening to a scary story; when you sit at bed at night and suddenly think about a monster or some type of scary figure, so you crawl up in a ball under the covers and hope for the image to go away. I have done that, you have done that, everyone has done that – don't deny it. I'm just trying to find out how to relate my feelings to this situation.

Kensei had an aura of annoyance as I interrupted him, but he was smart enough not to talk back.

"Fine, Ichi." A dramatic sigh from Shinji lightened up the mood a little. "Anyway, we need in. What's going on with this – why are you moving around and keepin' us all secretive? It's not like we can't hold a secret – especially if it involves us." Shinji started. Ah, I was right. It was about me.

The rest of the gang nodded in confirmation.

My gaze snapped to the light brown orbs of one of my best friends as he spoke, and, for the first time in a while, I felt a bit nervous. My lip curled down a bit. The others shifted nervously. Within the silence, the brash wind of the night forced its way into the valley and past all of our skin, the darkness and the moon contrasting with complete and utter salvation. I felt my skin crawl. As did there's, I was sure.

My lips suddenly felt dry. "I'm in the sights of Aizen – he is after me."

Complete and utter silence.

A few more seconds of silence.

A little bit more.

As if a train had hit them and they finally woke up from a small trance, everyone started talking at once. Voices were loud and could carry on for days as some argued while others asked questions, some panicked and some trying to analyze the situation. A twitch ran down my tensed up nerves as many upon many kept speaking brashly and full of doubt, full of panic, full of multiple things as they try to take in what they just said. From the looks of it no one really knew. And that was both good and bad. Good, because they didn't notice any strange or uncommon behavior from the other groups, and yet bad because that meant that the people Aizen hired could either be extremely good or not out yet. Both of those case scenarios are bad.

"Quiet!" my demanding voice emitted from the giant mass of speaking people. Hearing the strict tone in my voice, everyone wisely shut their mouths. I coughed. "My father pulled me out of the house and I am currently in the hold of two fighters. Even though I am able to take care of myself if needed – my old man thought it fit. But it really isn't a big deal for you guys; once it's handled I can finally rest again. I don't want ya'll butting into it, you hear?" During my little speech I made sure to make eye contact with just about everyone in the little crowd. Upon hearing what I had to say, though, I could see their faces drastically fall.

"We're not going to sit by and let you take care of it!"

"Who in the hell is protecting you?! They better be damn good –…"

"But Ichi, we want to help –…!"

Those three voices called out as soon as I was finished. I rolled my eyes. That was not their place to say – but then again, friends make the shittiest decisions. Before I decided to answer their questions, I had to think if it was safe to say who was protecting me. But even if I didn't, they would find out one way or another, and with that in mind, my verdict was final. It wasn't like I wanted the whole ordeal to go and blow up in my face after all.

"Yes, you are, Shinji. I am going to take care of this myself, and _don't _get in to it. I will know immediately and I will make sure payback is extremely painful." My eyes narrowed at him but then I turn to Kensei, the guy who made the comment about who was protecting me. "Grimmjow and Shiro are –…" I was cut off with another bout of rambling noises.

"That douche?! He can't –…."

"That is unacceptable! Choose one of us, we –…"

"Oh, but – Ichi!"

The same three started arguing. Behind them, the rest of the group of people were silent and they looked as if they were brooding. I was grateful for their silence.

"I said shut up!" I really wanted to go home. "He is fine; after all, my own father got him for me." That blush that rose on my cheeks did not go un-noticed. "Did you not hear me when I said that you _are _staying out of it? You just contradicted what I was saying, dumbasses!" My scowl deepened. A headache was really coming on right now. "And Mashiro, I'll be fine. I don't need your help."

The scoffs that went through The Vizards was loud and boisterous.

My eyes narrowed.

They stopped.

"Do you know why –…?"

"No."

"Can we –…?"

"No."

"Are you –…?"

"No!"

With a pop of my hips and a hand that promptly rested there in a slightly girly fashion, I found myself beginning to pout. "I don't want any more questions, we'll talk about this later when I have more information, okay?"

All of 'em knew I was talking business. Being smart for once, they didn't say anything. They knew this conversation was over.

Without further or due, I made my way in the general direction of Grimmjow.

**~oOo~**

_POV: 3__rd__ Person Omniscient _

Boring. Everything was so, extremely, boring.

There was nothing to do around the apartment that Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Hichigo occupied other than staring at a wall and twiddling their thumbs in complete and utter, sheer as fucking hell, _boredom. _TV was an option, but then again, even that gets boring. And within the couple of months that this trio has been there – well, it's safe to say that they were out of options to satisfy their life. Get this – the only exciting thing they could even do was go shopping down the street. Nothing else. At all.

It wasn't because they were too lazy and out of money, of course not, but it was the factor of staying undercover. All three of them were sure to buy hats or wear hoodies to prevent attention on the hair and none of them wore flashy, expensive or bright clothing, for that was a sign that just clearly out and said 'Aizen! Come get us!' Yeah, that wouldn't go down too well. Hichigo even had to get colour makeup cream for blemished faces to cover up his unwanted albino skin – but Ichigo was kind of repulsed with that. Coloured contacts were distributed also, mostly for Shiro's sake, again, his being a cobalt brown sort of like Ichigo's own natural orbs. The young Kurosaki had blue contacts; however, Grimmjow refused to wear any.

Ichigo was sort of glad. Even with his now bright blue orbs, he sort of felt like a Jeagerjaques now – kind of like being in a crowd, y'know?

But it was safe to say everyone looked different.

To Ichigo, it was kind of interesting. Sometimes looking at the contacts when they were in helped with his boredom – he could stare at that sea of blue for hours. It was a step down from glancing in to Grimmjow's beautiful orbs, of course, but he would settle with it.

Speaking of Grimmjow, their relationship really hadn't progressed. The blue-haired Adonis hadn't made any moves, and to Ichigo, well, he was just too damned afraid to say anything. Even if he was smitten with the other man, there really wasn't anything that he could say or do without feeling like he was crawling back to the Jeagerjaques with a pitiful act of contempt. It sort of gave Ichigo the impression that he was a needy little woman who needed her man to live – though, that's what he felt like whenever he thought of Grimmjow. He wanted to be held and kissed and dominated and all of those other things – all of them – but alas, he was way to chicken.

Besides, he still didn't think that Grimmjow really wanted a serious relationship with him. With _anyone. _

There was nothing special about Kurosaki. He thought he was abnormally bland and a clingy little bastard, maybe even a little more than 'snoopy' when it came to things too. His features weren't anything special either, he thought, for he wasn't really that attractive; though he wasn't ugly either. At least he was aware of that. And yes, the orangette really did weigh himself every day, which Grimmjow found out from his stupid ass brother. After that, Grimmjow always stalked him to the bathroom to see if he would do so. And of course, Ichigo did. He just didn't want to be bigger than he was – no offense to plenty of heavy people out there. After all, some are extremely attractive even though they are larger than average.

Point was, though, Ichigo just didn't think he had any chances with Grimmjow.

Abruptly trying to get out of the beginning-to-be-depressing thoughts, Ichigo found himself sighing. Reluctantly, he stood from his bed and stretching, his muscles popping from the lack of movement due to his previous state of mind.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Blinking, the voice that appeared in his train of thought caused the orange-haired fighter to glance towards the door. A knock emitted from the other side.

"Yeah?" Ichigo called back to Grimmjow. He said a little 'come in' in response to the knock also. As the knob turned, Ichigo's eyes watched as the large man appeared through the door.

"Yo, I'm going out to pick up a few things, wanna come?"

Did he even have to ask?

With a nod and a pleased grin, Kurosaki complied. Finally. At least he would be able to do something to quench his dire need to walk around. As if he was ready to go, Kurosaki appeared to take a step forward, but then stopped when he saw the others amused gaze.

"What?" Ichigo frowned.

Grimmjow chortled and pointed at him. "Ya wanna go with your chest hangin' out for everyone to see? Not that I mind, of course." That snarky comment was left hanging as Ichigo instead glanced down at his attire. He was without a shirt.

"Oh shut up…" Ichigo muttered as he turned to their basic dresser for something to wear over his chest. "What are we getting?" Through his blush Ichigo began sifting through the now opened drawer, trying to make idle conversation with the man to prevent his mind from wandering.

"More food and some shampoo, maybe some conditioner and a few rolls of asswipes."

When Kurosaki found a shirt that he deemed alright he threw that on and gave Grimmjow a look of confused humor. "Asswipes? Do you mean…toilet paper?" the orangette was fighting off a laugh.

"A' course." Grimmjow stated as if it was obvious. Ichigo instead laughed quietly and then grabbed his wallet and phone, dropping them in whatever pocket he could find first.

"There. Ready to go."

~oOo~

"No, bitch, that kind hurts my skin!"

"What the fuck – it's the cheapest!"

"Well then get the more expensive kind!"

"But –…"

"Fuck, Kurosaki, if you don't –…"

"Alright, dammit!"

Grimmjow was utterly retarded.

Seriously.

The man couldn't even decide on a fucking _shampoo. _

Ichigo had, before, picked up the cheapest type of shampoo just for the fact of saving money, and as soon as Grimmjow saw him do so, the blue-haired bastard had the nerve to actually knock it out of his hands, for fucks sake! Really! There must've been at least sixteen huffs that passed the young Kurosaki's lips as they fought for one shampoo over the other. Grimmjow claimed his scalp was 'too sensitive' for this shit – but in reality, Ichigo hesitated to think so.

Men and women and children glanced by every once in a while to see these two hot-headed men fighting over the right shampoo. Some women even covered their younger children's ears and glared at them for the use of language, but they glared right back and they either scurried off in fear or just glared back. Most ran away. So, left in peace, the two finally decided on a single type of shampoo and dropped it in their cart.

"Whatever, Grimm. You done?"

"Yeah, hold on –…"

Grimmjow was suddenly cut off when a little girl – or, more accurately, a slutty looking teenager – bounced up next to him with a giant grin and phone in her hands. Ichigo, confused, watched as the preppy girl opened her mouth to speak. Her attire consisted of pants way too tight to be comfortable and pooled the little bit of fat that she had over the jeans, giant ass slippers on her feet and a sweatshirt pulled up so high you could almost see her belly button. Mind you, that thing was also pierced. The girls bunned-up long brown hair messily fell on top of her face as the makeup she was wearing smeared a little with her grin.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Mister? Can I have a picture with you?" The slutty girl asked as she jutted out her bottom lip. The piercing she had on her nose glittered. Abruptly feeling a hint of jealousy towards the situation, Kurosaki glanced away and held a furrowed brow in place.

_Why can't I do that?_

The answer was simple – he would look like just as much of an idiot as this girl.

"Sure…?" Grimmjow's confused voice morphed into a grin as the other girl nodded in affirmation and blushed slightly. As Ichigo gripped tighter onto the shopping cart that was within his grasp, both the girl and Grimmjow posed in front of the camera. Kurosaki refused to stare. Instead, he kept his gaze on the floor.

When the phone flashed and made a sound that initiated the picture, Ichigo jumped.

"Thank you so much!" The girl gushed. Grimmjow grinned.

"Yer welcome, cutie." A wink was what made the girl squeal and blush.

With that, the chick decided to bounce off and go tell her friends about the hottie she just took a picture with. The blue-haired Jeagerjaques rolled his eyes with a huff of 'teenagers…' before glancing over at the teen again. Trying to keep his composure with the gaze on him expectantly, Ichigo simply glanced up and rolled his eyes. A frown was prominent on his face.

What a way to dampen his day.

"Whatever. Let's get going, I'm tired…" Ichigo mumbled even though he was quite aware that he was not. Grimmjow seemed to know this too and gave him a strange expression.

"Uh, sure. Even though you've been sleepin' almost nonstop." Grimmjow tried to make light of the joke and instead poked at Kurosaki's side. Usually the fiery teen would squeal ant turn the other direction with a blush, but this time Ichigo's muscles simply tensed and he glared at the bluenette with a huff. Promptly, Grimmjow wondered what was wrong with Shiro's brother, but Ichigo didn't leave any room for asking questions as he simply walked forward to go check out.

**~oOo~**

When the two men got out of the hectic line of people Ichigo was carrying two bags in his felt hand and Grimmjow one in his right. They were back on the barren streets as daylight poured into the rest of the world, warming it up just a little bit even though the degree was a nice, comfortable seventy. Neither of the two had spoken since the incident simply because Ichigo didn't want to and Grimmjow didn't know what to say.

But Grimmjow eventually got fed up with the silence, and, as they turned a corner, he finally spoke.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Grimmjow tried as a first approach.

"Nothing." Was the only response he had gotten. Ichigo knew it infuriated the man, but, if it did, the bluenette didn't show it.

More silence ensued.

As the two continued to walk, Ichigo found his body cooling a couple of degrees. Not physically, of course, but emotionally considering the fact that apparently Grimmjow was way too hard-headed to understand that the young man was in dire pain. Well, not dire, but more so…Confused pain? Something along those lines. Point was Ichigo was in a bad mood and Grimmjow had no fucking clue what was going on.

The grip on Ichigo's groceries tightened. It wasn't as if he wished he were the girl – because he didn't, but that wasn't the point. He didn't really know why, but for some reason, when Grimmjow interacted with another female that seemingly adored him, it just gave him the emotion of jealousy.

A sigh.

Grimmjow couldn't understand what was going on with the orange-haired teen. He wasn't sure what dampened the others mood – but even though the kid was trying to hide it, his aura ratted him out so quickly you couldn't even get out the word I without realizing it. Wondering why, Grimmjow found his left hand moving to slip into the orangette's un-occupied one. Though, before he could even get a grip on it Ichigo pulled away with a gasp, his hand jacking upwards towards his chest for protection. Glancing up in surprise, Grimmjow found the man blushing and looking in the other direction with a deep glower.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow suddenly stopped to stare at the other. "Why won't you let me hold your hand?" He asked.

Even though he knew the other expected an answer, Ichigo kept silent. He had stopped a few seconds after the comment. "B-Because." Ichigo stuttered. He didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to admit it….

Ichigo let the words pass through him like a mantra.

"Because why?" Grimmjow scowled. He was a bit hurt, he had to admit.

"Just –…"

"Don't gimme some lame ass excuse."

"I'm not –…"

"Yes ya are. After we left your mood went from playful to a bout of depression and it's starting to piss me off and even when I try to comfort you when I have no fucking clue why you are pissed you freaking deny me!" Grimmjow snarled at the other. Instead of flinching like Ichigo would normally, the orangette met his bright blue eyes with the other blue-eyes man, a furious expression adorning his face.

Grimmjow held in a breath.

"Oh shut up! Like you're one to talk! You prance around giving me false hope and then blatantly ignore me and then take a picture with that little fucking bitch and you _dare _to try to hold my hand! You keep giving me this 'false hope' when you damn well know how I feel and it hurts, you fucktard! So just shut up and let me do whatever the fuck I want!" Kurosaki snarled as his features darkened measurably. The hand that held the bag began to shake in a fit of anger, Grimmjow noted, even though the shock that was slowly seeping through his mind.

Before Grimmjow could reply to the other teen in hopes of clearing up whatever went wrong, Ichigo turned his back to him and pranced off in the other direction.

Grimmjow followed soon after.

Apparently it was time to talk.


	6. And This is How Shit Went Down

Yeah, yeah, I know tha' this is short an' all, trust me, I noticed long ago. But it's been forever since I've updated in anythin', mostly because I've been all down and shit because of my girlfriends parents and nursing an ACL in my knee that snapped an' just completely turned into liquid, or more likely, disappeared, and now I gotta get surgery on that shit where they take part of my knee cap and tendon and fuse it together to replace it. I'll be out of softball for nine months and it really gets me upset sometimes, so what I'm basically saying is I've had a rough couple of weeks and it feels _wonderful _jus' to type it all right now because I haven't talked about it at all since I got the info.

So thanks, Fan-fiction and followers; for readin' it If you give a flying fuck. I love you.

Now, off of tha' stuff, here's the next chapter. I'm almost done with Abused chapter seven if any of you read it, so it'll be up soon.

Enjoy!

Suffering Comes in Many Forms  
_Chapter 6_

_This Person Omniscient POV_

~oOo~

By the time they arrived back at the apartment, Ichigo was stomping twenty feet holes into the floor. His rage was growing and growing and blooming like no other with Grimmjow's silence, and he wasn't sure if he should just ignore the stupid blue-haired man or blow up in his own goddamned face. Of course, being the sensible orange-haired spitfire he was, he chose the latter, and completely ignored the stupid idiot. Though, he was kind of upset to find that Hichigo was gone – wherever the hell that albino had been slipping off to was past his imagination – and that left both Grimmjow and him alone.

Alone.

Mind you, it is extremely hard to ignore someone when the silence is eating out your very being, but somehow Ichigo manages it – with a little bit of difficulty. He was still fuming with that little stunt he saw at the store – maybe it was jealousy or just goddamned annoyance that Grimmjow hadn't touched him or said anything favoring him in what seemed like forever, but he hit a dead pause and all he could think about was how _upset _he was.

On the other hand Grimmjow was getting annoyed himself. He didn't understand why Ichigo just suddenly blew up in his face like that. He didn't understand why the orangette was ignoring him. He didn't understand that Ichigo just plainly sat at the kitchen table after grabbing a shitload of food from the fridge. He didn't understand that Ichigo began eating the food he chose as loudly as he possibly could until fucking there he is, snapping out of his stupor at the sound of amiable crunching. With a snarl and an intake of breath, Grimmjow sat on the other side of the island counter, staring at the man who was looking at the wall.

"Mind explainin'?" Grimmjow said after a moment, his long, cat-like nails tapping against the marble counter in that of patience. Ichigo's upper lip twitched, and then his nose, but he continued to munch on what seemed like a bag of barbecue chips. Funny, because Ichigo didn't even like anything that happened to pertain to barbecue. Those were Hichigo's.

"Nothing to explain." Ichigo said after a moment. He put the bag of chips down, and picked up another box. Twinkies. He doesn't like those either and both he and Ichigo knew it.

"Bullshit."

Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow under his eyelashes. Grimmjow almost had to hold back a sharp intake of breath at the hurt that reflected back at him full force. This was getting out of hand. "Don't bullshit me." Ichigo said after a moment. At that he leaned down to the left into the cupboard next to him and pulled out what seemed like a bottle of brandy – wait, a bottle of brandy? Wasn't that also Hichigo's? It certainly wasn't Grimmjow's.

"Take one sip out of tha' an' I swear ta god, I'll get Hichigo on your ass."

"Go ahead, bitch." Ichigo snarled right back. When he was about to take a full swing straight out of the bottle, Grimmjow whisked it away from his grasp and then stood, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's as he backed into the sink. With every silent step Ichigo's hands got tighter and tighter into a fist, eyebrow furrowing more and more often until Grimmjow was sure it was buried permanently in his eye.

"Don't'cha think this is gettin' a little out of hand?" Grimmjow spoke calmly as he emptied the shit out of the bottle and down the drain.

"You tell me. Can I have a copy of her fuckin' picture? Maybe show it to my friend and claim I'm banging you too, huh?" Ichigo stood from his seat and snarled at the slightly taller man across the way. Grimmjow watched his movements with calculation."

"What're you talkin' about? All she wanted was a fuckin' picture. It's not like I was goin' to let her gallivate into my bed or some shit." Grimmjow glared right back. He stepped forward once more and grabbed the food from the counter, Ichigo watching his every movement like a hawk to his prey.

After a moment Ichigo ran his hand through his bright, vibrant orange locks. He was pissed off and overall annoyed that the other couldn't understand his situation. Maybe Grimmjow was just stupid or something, but damn, why couldn't he understand that he was just the slightest bit _jealous? _Even an idiot could tell he was annoyed, for sure, but there were moments when Ichigo just wanted to rip out his goddamned hair because the other couldn't _read emotions for a fucking shit. _

"God you are fucking _retarded._" Ichigo hissed. The bluenette watched the other turn around like a little child with his arms crossed at his chest, wondering why the hell he was acting in such a way. He knew he was an idiot when it came to emotions, Grimmjow wasn't that impaired. It was probably for not having much of his own after so much time that they all became jumbled together and emotions never, ever came naturally back to him – he either had to force him out or it took the right person to draw them out. He long ago figured that Ichigo was one of those people – and for fucks sake, he couldn't tell if it was more annoying or more likeable.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know, Orange." Grimmjow replied to the insult. The blue-haired fighting machine leaned against the sink this time and stared at the figure that was now turning around. He saw Ichigo's face, when turning, darkening at the 'orange' comment.

"Oh, I can list _plenty _of things you don't know, Grimmjow. How about I start where you just seem to dance around my feelings when you haven't the _slightest _idea how far my own goddamned feeling delved into you, how much I felt I had to _protect _you because you're a goddamned mess, how much I've _loved _you for god knows how many years!? Hell, the chicks at least got something to remember you by! What happens when this job of protecting me is over, huh!? What happens when you leave and forget all about me?! What will I have to remember you by?!"

Ichigo threw his hands up in exasperation and furiously walked towards the opposite side of the counter, next to where he was previously sitting. At that his hands clenched on the island edge with a force like none other and leaned in, stomach now pressing against the cold white marble. His snarl stretched all over his face, showing perfectly white, pearly teeth that almost matched Grimmjow's own.

"Why the fuck would ya need to remember me, huh? Ya think I'm jus' gonna walk outta here scotch free and not give a fuck about ya?! Ya think yer a damned pretty face that's jus' warming' my bed for the time being!? Ya don't think I don't feel the same way!? For fucks sake, Ichigo, yer such a goddamned hypocrite at me not being able to read my emotions when I know for damned sure ya ain't readin' _mine _right." Grimmjow shot back. He too stood from his position and walked forward, doing the exact same as the fiery orangette. At this he got in the others face and snarled as well, his eyes glaze in what seemed like a predator reaching out towards an enemy.

Ichigo shot back with a whirlwind of insults. "Sure I do! That's all you seem like you're thinking! Fuck, fuck, fuck, and no speaking. No talking. No nothing. When we're not trying to eat each other's faces off we're silent and act like we don't even know each other!"

"Oh my fuckin' god, Ichigo, what do ya expect!? Yer special but I'm not goin' to warm up to ya in a couple of weeks! Ya stalk me, so ya should kno' no matter what the person anymore, it's not like I jus' let them crawl under my skin jus' so they can rip me in fuckin' half! If ya wanted a loving relationship it's not gonna be from me, at least not until I kno' ya well 'nough ta trust ya!" Grimmjow shot back as he got so close to Ichigo's face that he could smell the clear mint rolling off of his tongue.

Ichigo paused for a second. At that he released a deep breath and retracted, coming to his senses clearly. It was true. Ichigo should've known that it was hard for Grimmjow to cope with his emotions; after all, he had pictured shit like this happening before with Grimmjow's past always haunting him – and he realized just how insensible he had been. Of course, yeah, of course….It wasn't like Grimmjow to just let him do whatever he pleased without a repercussion. "I-I…." Ichigo bit his lip and clenched his fingers tighter, tighter, and tighter until he finally felt himself draw blood. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean….I…." The breaths that Ichigo tried to release became harsh and labored as he stared at the floor, shocked as to why he even yelled at the other.

He didn't really even know….

Grimmjow was shocked when the first signs of tears dripped from Ichigo's face and down onto the shirt he was wearing. Calmly he walked around the stationary counter and embraced Ichigo, shushing his silent sobs the best that he could. He didn't exactly know what triggered this discussion, but that could wait until much later, when they both weren't trying to tear off each other's heads. Instead the bluenette opted for holding the orange-haired gangster and kissing his head, muttering nothingness into his hair as he pet the other's back. "I kno', Ichi, I kno'…." Grimmjow hushed.

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's shirt for dear life. He was so fucking stupid for going off on the man like that – what was he thinking? Was he even thinking at all? He thought not. When Ichigo thought back on what he had said to the other….It…..It disgusted him. How could he even _say_ such things? Grimmjow didn't trust anyone until a long, _long _time of knowing him, and here Ichigo thought he could just slip on by without radar and think he could just….Just….What did he think he would do anyway? Would Grimmjow even still like him after this? Would he give up his job and move away so that Ichigo could never, ever even entertain in the thought of tracking him down?

Would he leave?

Panicked, Ichigo tore away from the other and began to breathe heavily again. His eyes were wild and unfocused, tears freely falling like there was no tomorrow. To Grimmjow he looked completely out of it, but he knew better than that – one wrong move and Ichigo could lash out. After all he had once been in a position similar – well, not exactly, because he was actually in a _very _different position – but he knew the feeling of being paralyzed with shock. So Grimmjow just stayed put and stared at the other with understanding.

Ichigo began to shake. Would he leave him? Would Grimmjow stop protecting him and leave him defenseless against people lie Aizen? Would Grimmjow realize how unstable he was and just ditch him forever without giving a second glance back. Ichigo hiccupped. Would he?

"Ichigo…." Grimmjow commented softly, trying to draw the other from his stupor.

"Grimm….Y-You're going to leave, aren't you? You're going to realize how horrible I am and ditch me and I….And I…." Ichigo muttered in his self-induced hysteria.

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not, Ichi. Relax, I won't leave you. I'm righ' 'ere, see?" Grimmjow grabbed one of the hands that Ichigo had wrapped around himself in a self- protecting hug and held it strongly, surprised when the other gripped back with a death-lock.

"Y-Yeah, right here…." Ichigo stared blankly into oceanic orbs. "Don't leave me….You can't…."

"I won't." Grimmjow stated for a matter of fact. Actually, Grimmjow noticed, that comment not only said that he was going to stay, but it basically spelled out that he loved – or, at least had feelings – for the orange haired psych. He hadn't noticed how deeply he had fallen from his once stone-like barrier, but now that it was gone, he realized…That it didn't feel too bad.

"Yeah…." Ichigo nodded again and gulped. His Adam's Apple bobbed up and down once, and then Grimmjow squeezed his hand once more, before letting it go. He then wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's toned, tan forearm and began to pull.

"We're gonna go ta bed, alrigh'? I'll let ya relax tomorrow." Grimmjow commented softly. Ichigo nodded once more and sniffled.

"Alright." Ichigo replied.

And with that, they retired to the bedroom.

~oOo~

_Third District Center of Developed and Gifted Minds, Captain's Quarters, 10:29 P.M_

"Did you receive the information, Lieut. Ichimaru?" Captain Aizen smiled. The cold aroma dropped a few more degrees in the almost-silent room. Gin had bite a snarl back in his throat at his captain. However, he nodded curtly and stared at the dark mask that rested over the brunettes calm face.

"Hai. He is under the protection of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Ah, what fun, what fun. I haven't paid him a visit in what seemed like forever. Gin, do you think you can find his whereabouts?" Aizen nodded in his fancy leather seat as his fingers tapped against the mahogany wood that was presented to him as an expensive desk.

"'M not sure, Capt'n, but I can –…." The Fox was cut off.

"I'm asking, _Gin, _will you have the information?"

The room dropped a few more degrees. The speculating gaze on him had not seized and that only fueled his hate. God what Gin would give just to –…. "Yes, Sir, I can get the information."

"Excellent!" Another smile stretched further on his annoying face. "I expect it by the end of the week. You are dismissed." Gin nodded and bowed respectfully, before removing his position from the front of the Captain's desk and towards the door. Just when he thought he was about to get victory and get away from the man's room, he spoke. "Oh, and Gin?"

Gin's back stiffened and his heart quickened. His hand rested on the handle, but tightened as his name was called from out of nowhere. "Yes?" He said after a moment. He refused to turn around.

"I expect you to remove _anyone _that stands in your way."

Gin gulped. He knew it. Aizen was on to him.

Hichigo.

_Please be safe. _

With that, Gin removed himself from the now freezing room.

_He would have to work harder._

~oOo~

_Apartment Door, 10:31 P.M_

From somewhere outside Hichigo stepped away from the door. After the ear-splitting conversation he had just heard, the albino had realized that he should, and probably could not, interfere with his brother's and Grimmjow's moment of….Whatever that was, and decided to back off for now. He could probably use another drink, after all.

~oOo~

_Lieut. Ichimaru's Station, East Lock, 11:57 P.M_

"Hai, Kisuke? Yeah, I need'a favor….Hai, a'course….Involvin' Ichi and Grimm…."


	7. My Dick Size?

So I'm on a roll an' all, and I jus' felt like hey, I'm gonna write another chapter to this because I think it's getting interesting, so hey, I did. But I also wanna hit the hay sack in a bit because I got school tomorrow and both Finals and IStep are coming up – Yes, I'm still young enough to have to do this shit – so here I am, going at it.

In any case, if it isn't too much trouble, would one of you mind giving me some constructive criticism so I can better this story? It would help a lot! D: Also I would love it if you told me which POV you like better, 1st person (either Ichigo or Grimm mostly) or Third Person.

Hope ya like! xD

Song: Crashed by Daughtry

Suffering Comes in Many Forms  
_Chapter 7_

_Third Person Omniscient POV_

~oOo~

The next morning Ichigo Kurosaki woke up with a blooming headache. His face was all crusty from last night's breakdown and his body was slow and groggy, and the thing that most likely _didn't _help was the morning sun peering in from the apartment window. With a grudged scowl and a hiss of annoyance, Ichigo slowly rose from his position on the bed, yawning and wiping away the miscellaneous crusts from his eyes and cheeks. Then he cracked his back and peered at the wall or, more likely, at nothing in particular, until moments from last night rushed in his mind like a whirlwind of seriously annoying comments.

This made Ichigo fall back down on bed.

After the night before, he didn't want to face Grimmjow _at all. _What would he think? The bluenette probably thought he was just fuckin' crazy for flipping out like that with no apparent reason….Sometimes Ichigo cursed his ability to restrain his emotions. Ha. What ability? There was none now that he thought about it. Yeah, he really had to work on it.

This made Ichigo sit back up. _Come on, you're a man, Ichigo, just sit up and face him like there's nothing wrong, _Ichigo thought. Problem was this: There was.

Grimmjow, not being in the bed, Ichigo noticed, was most likely making breakfast or watching what little TV we have. Ichigo cracked his back once more and yawned again, trying to get the sun out of his eyes as he lifted a single arm. God, was his body warn out from his breakdown. He could barely move his joints and they were all fucked up from sleeping on them wrong.

_And then I crashed into you,  
and I went up in flame.  
Could've been the death of me,  
but then you breathed your breath in me,  
Then I crashed into you!_

Like a runaway train,  
You will consume me, well,  
I can't walk away….!

Another groan ensued as Ichigo heard his phone ringing. Looking to the side, Ichigo found his phone buzzing on the nightstand in a furious pace – he would have to change that later – and he reached for the object that had scared him. God his phone freaked out just about as much as he did. But as soon as he rolled over to look at the caller, Ichigo immediately answered it. "What is it?" Ichigo said in a hushed tone. Kisuke only called when something was up. Especially a call that could be traced. He would have to toss this one and get a new one soon, after all.

"Ichigo, I need you to listen to me very, very carefully." Or once, Urahura was serious. I stiffened inside of the bed.

"Yes?" A strangled tone replied.

"Get out of that apartment. Let nothing stay and make damned sure that no one sees you. Tell Hichigo and Grimmjow that Aizen is making his move. Now hurry!" Kisuke stated. Before Ichigo could reply the call was dropped dead. Quickly Ichigo jumped out of the bed, dropping the phone on the sheets, hurriedly moving to warn everyone else.

Ichigo tore through the door like it was nothing and stampeded his way through the halls, noting that he heard voices coming from the kitchen. At that he rushed quicker and burst through the hall opening to see a very shocked Grimmjow and Hichigo staring back at him. Ichigo huffed and started pointing at things. "This, this, and this is traceable. Dispose of it. Dispose of your phones and all of your contacts and drop 'em, I don't care how important. We have to get out of here _now." _Ichigo ordered them as he already swiftly made his way around to collect some miscellaneous items.

Grimmjow and Hichigo were up like lightning bolts. They both were aware now of the situation and while one called to cancel their stay at the apartment, the other began to get out the duffel bags while tearing the back out of all their phones. Ichigo himself moved to collect any quick clothing and food he could stuff into one of his duffel bags, such as: canned foods, frozen stuff and a couple of T-shirts, jeans, stuff like that. He had also found their supply of weapons – Grimmjow being a UZI, MP 40, and a MP5K, along with his always-on Bowie knife, Hichigo's being a MAC-10 Ingram and a PPSH-41, and my own being a twin-blade sword combo and a Skorpion vz. 61. (A\N: Look these up if you don't know – I think their fitting xD.)

The bag would be heavy, but Grimmjow could handle that.

In another back Ichigo ran to the bedroom and deposited all of their drawers into the thing in an extremely messy but fitable order. Hichigo's, Grimmjow's, and his own could fit in there with no problem.

In the other room he could hear Grimmjow call a cab.

He could hear Hichigo hustling for more food and blankets and jackets. Good. They would need to spend their nights on the streets for a little bit. A low profile never hurt anyone.

Ichigo's breath was no short of labored as he picked up the bag and rushed back into the room. After setting the heavy thing down he moved to check the garbage for any receipts from buying stuff or anything like that, and when he found some, he turned to Grimmjow. He was just hanging up the phone. "Grimm, toss me your lighter, now." The lighter was flung at him in less than a second. The orangette nodded his thanks and quickly set fire to the things. Next to the sink, of course, for when the fire burned out.

When that task was finished, Ichigo counted up all of his things, noting the exact number before shifting around the house, his eyes drastically focused and tuned in to the things around him. If there was a hair, he would pick it up. If there was a glass shard, he could pick it up. If there were fingerprints, or scuff marks, or slightly dirty objects, he would clean it up. If a simple number was left around or if there was an empty piece of nothingness that caught his vision, he would pick it up, burn it, or make sure it went down the drain. Then he would proceed to clean off the rest of the fingerprints.

When everything was undeniably spotless and Hichigo and Grimmjow had finished packing both his and their own equipment, they headed out without a second glance, webcam recorder already broken and in their possession. They would have to trash it in the lake or something later. The most important thing now, and to everyone else, was to be quick and stealthy and hope none of Aizen's men were following them.

Their car sat out in the desired parking lot that they had once owned and while Grimmjow was clocking out, Hichigo and Ichigo made way for the car. Ichigo climbed into the driver's side and Hichigo in the back, leaving the passenger's seat for the blue-haired man. Almost instantly the keys were in and the engine was purring, and this gave Ichigo the go-ahead to pull up at the front of the Apartment, where Grimmjow was exiting. Jogging, Grimmjow also made quick work for the car, jumping in as quickly as he could. The bluenette barely got in the car long enough before the car peeled off.

After they had safely found themselves on the highway and checked for tracking devices, the three of them let out a big, drastic sigh.

"Fer fucks sake, we bettah not be doin' this fer long." Hichigo complained as he lay down across the bedside of the car. Ichigo snorted and worked the road while Grimmjow replied.

"Quit bein' a pussy, this ain't that bad!" Grimmjow smirked as he leaned back his chair as far as it would go just to annoy the white-haired brother of Ichigo's.

Hichigo complained some more. "Hey, man! Totally uncool!" The albino straightened out his legs as far as they would go so they would not be crushed by Blue. Ichigo turned left and began cruising down the long-ass road for their next destination. It was a good two days away but Ichigo was sure they would get there without much of a problem. Not many people populated the highway, leaving them to go as fast as they want – and Ichigo was known to be a fast driver, so of course, he was up there in the ninety's.

"Tha' ain't what your mom said last night." Grimmjow replied with a snarky grin. Hichigo playfully gasped.

"Ichi's my mom? Wha' tha' fuck?"

Ichigo blushed.

Fuck them.

~oOo~

When the three of them arrived at The Comfort Inn hotel to stay for the night, Hichigo was the one to make the reservations this time while the two bright-haired individual's carried in the bags. Hichigo had been flirting with the receptionist as Grimmjow and Ichigo passed him, snagging their own keys on the way. The two decided to leave the albino to shamelessly flirt with the poor blushing lady.

"I pity the fool who crosses paths with yer brother." Grimmjow smirked as he got to the elevator. One large, strong hand pressed the 'up' button while Ichigo struggled with his own heavy luggage.

The orangette fought back a laugh at the bluenette's poor use of a reference, but decided to ignore the goofy man and only nod in sympathy. "Yeah, but at least they aren't stuck with him for a lifetime. That proves to be extremely tiring." Ichigo shakes his head as he glances up at the elevator, noting that Grimmjow was now moving inside of the opened metal contraption. Ichigo grunted at the weight he was carrying and followed after the being. It was true; caring after the albino was quite a job.

"Damn straight." Grimmjow replied with a roll of his perfectly rounded electricity-fazed eyes. The elevator soon tinged and Grimmjow and Ichigo moved out of the elevator, carefully ignoring the bugging eyes of a few female teens who were waiting – probably pmsing while doing so – for the door to open up. Ichigo growled as the eyes of the primped-up women shamelessly gave the two a double-over. However even when the two gun holders backs stiffened and they gradually got more uncomfortable with the eyes on their receding backs, they both silently agreed not to turn around and snap back at the women like they were class A pedophiles.

When Grimmjow and Ichigo turned the corner and finally were rid of those disgusting people, they instantly let out a deep breath. "The fuck was up with those bitches?" Grimmjow groaned as he rotated some of his baggage on his other shoulder, all the while glancing down to find the number of their hotel. Ichigo moaned as well and rotated his neck around.

"Dunno." Ichigo replied. The orangette then followed the blue-haired gunman to the door labeled 615 and proceeded to slide the key inside. Grimmjow opened the door and walked in, holding the device just long enough for Ichigo to then slip through. Almost instantly had Ichigo dropped the bags off his shoulders and completely started shaking, trying to wake up his arms from numbness. Grimmjow also gave him a confused look, but he simply ignored it and rotated his shoulder blades around.

"Ya need ta hit up the gym, Ichi." Grimmjow suddenly smirked as he plopped his own luggage down.

"Oh, shut up. I specialize in stealth, not – why the hell are there only two beds?" Ichigo cut himself off as his gaze swiveled to the two queen sized beds occupying the area in front of them. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Because it's less money, retard. An' I thought we were past the stage a bein' shy?" Grimmjow smirked as he plopped on the bed, yawning. "So, what type of food we got 'round here?"

"Shut up." Ichigo blushed as he kicked the bags out of the way. When his toe hit one of the metal guns in the bag, Ichigo grunted in pain. Grimmjow laughed. Stupid Bastard. Whatever. Really. Fuck that bastard. In the ass. God, what kind of sight would that be? The orangette shook his head in dismay not long after thinking that little scene up. "Here." Ichigo chucked the menu on the table over at the bluenette, who could the plastic thing and decided to start browsing through it.

"How's Pizza Hut sound? They got the beef-steak sandwiches back." Grimmjow asked non-comically as Ichigo sat near Grimmjow's feet.

"Fine with me." Glancing around for a couple of seconds, Ichigo's eyes lay on the remote to the TV finally. Fuck yes. At least he got it first. Ichigo grasped the thing inside of his hands and decided to click through the channels while Grimmjow absentmindedly hummed while continuing to glance at the food choices. When the orangette's molten eyes finally landed on the movie 'Death Race' with Jason Statham.

_God, did he love Jason Statham. _

_He could just, like, let Jason screw him into the sheets without two fucks. Too bad he's in America._

"Yo, tha' ain't cool. Ya ain't supposed ta picture anyone screwin' ya but me, berry." Woops – did he say that aloud?

"Oh, come on. He's my actor crush – I mean, look at him!" Ichigo drooled as the movie switched to the part when he was doing chin-ups in the jail cell. Good. At least Ichigo didn't miss most of the movie. "He's every Uke's dream."

Grimmjow grunted and resumed with what he was doing, not blatantly ignoring the movie that he hated to admit but he loved just as much as Ichigo. But he loved it because of racing. Not because of 'Jenson', who was Jason's character in the movie. The bluenette rolled his eyes and jutted out his bottom lip slightly as he blinked blankly at the food even if they already made up their mind with where to order from.

Ichigo's lips slowly spread into a grin as he scooted closer to the bluenette, managing to wedge himself in between his lover's toned legs. Ichigo rested his head against Grimmjow's crotch and rolled his eyes up to look at the man. One blue brow lifted to the snuggling man below him. Ichigo simply smiled. "Awe, is poor Grimmy jealous?" Ichigo smirked when a cold look crossed the bluenette's features; inwardly decided that riling the blue-haired protector up was extremely funny.

"….Fuck no." Grimmjow ambled back.

"It's alright Grimm." Ichigo patted his lover on the inner part of his thigh. "Everyone gets jealous." He giggled as a disgusted look appeared on his lovers face. Though, after a second, Ichigo saw the other's gaze turn into something that appeared like…Amusing? No – but he did look interested in something. Now what the hell was Grimmjow going to say?

"So…." Grimmjow hummed as he absently lifted his hand to run his fingers through the orangette's untamed locks. Said orangette glanced up at the man with a slightly questioning look. Grimmjow's lips twitched. "Wha' makes ya jealous?" As soon as the words were out of Grimmjow's mouth, he smirked, causing Ichigo to slightly blanch back with an apparent blush.

"None of your business." Ichigo suddenly guffawed, turning back to watch the movie. "Now lemme watch this."

"Ohhhohohoho – no." Grimmjow hummed as his fingers locked in soft, orange locks just tight enough to pull Ichigo's head to angle a look at him. As the bluenette's lips twitched further, Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Ya ain't gettin' away with this." Especially if his Ichi had decided to turn on him and start teasing him – it was only fair that Grimmjow brought some of the fire back. Not many moments were as relaxed as this, so Grimmjow was sure to take full advantage of something like this.

"Just drop it, Grimm." Ichigo whined slightly. Though, almost instantly, Ichigo could tell by the look on his lover's face that the fucker wouldn't let it go. Damn that Grimm, just damn him.

"….No." Grimmjow dropped the menu from his other hand and hand that was holding onto Ichigo's hair moved to trace his forefinger against the others jawline. Out of curiosity, Grimmjow watched as Ichigo stiffened and glanced down at the man's moving finger, and then back up, looking at a pair of electric blue eyes with just as much, if not more, intensity as was held in a sea of blue. Every line Grimmjow stroked on his jaw sent unconscious shivers up his spine, causing Ichigo to end up biting his lip. What was Grimmjow getting at?

"So, wha' makes ya jealous?" Grimmjow countered, his pearly white teeth glittered from the hotel lights boring down on him. Ichigo groaned.

"Grimm…." Ichigo started.

"Nope. I wanna hear it." And in an instant, Grimmjow slid himself down while his two hands lifted Ichigo's waist just enough to slide under, his slightly larger body now being held by the smaller orangette who had to catch himself with his arms on either side of equally blue locks. Ichigo's face was inches from Grimmjow's but as Ichigo found himself trying to pull back from the close proximity, the blue-haired asshole just had to wrap his arms around the other to hold him in place.

"So…." Grimmjow hummed as he teased Ichigo by glancing down as his slightly parted lips. "Wha' makes ya jealous?" Ichigo groaned slightly as his legs tried to squeeze the outer tights of the bluenette a little bit, mostly to stop the feeling of the heat radiating off of them.

"U-Uh….T-Talking with….Other people….Whom you blatantly know are attracted to you?" Ichigo stuttered as he averted his eyes from his lover's. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Wha' else?" Grimmjow prompted. As he spoke, Ichigo could feel the warm, minty breath of the other wash over his nose, causing it to twitch slightly. The orangette could almost feel his blush intensify from his original state.

"Flirting, h-having a good time with s-someone else, stuff like that….P-People who know more about you….I dunno!" Ichigo pouted as his gaze averted even further from where Grimmjow's eyes rest on his face. Like a molten pool of lava, Ichigo could feel the other's gaze search his face.

"When ya talk 'bout other people, er when ta talk 'bout yer childhood memories – tha' I most definitely didn't get to live through." Grimmjow replied to what Ichigo had to say. As the bluenette's lover's gaze snapped back to meet his, Grimmjow continued. "When ya sleep with yer brother. When ya talk 'bout goin' out with other people. Shit like that." Grimmjow tilted his head slightly in mock innocence.

Ichigo blinked. Why had Grimmjow told him that? Was it to make him feel better? Was it –…. "Wait, how did you know I slept with Hichigo?" Ichigo pursed his lips as Grimmjow simply smirked, giving him the all-knowing look that the orangette desperately detested. Ichigo shook his head, about to speak again because apparently Grimmjow wouldn't give him a straight answer.

Before he could speak, Grimmjow answered. "Ya ain't the only one who kept tabs. A stalker has ta be stalked every once in a while." Grimmjow shrugged and pecked Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo pulled back slightly and frowned, his bright orange eyes hooded ever so slightly.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo murmured. He continued to stare into the eyes of his bodyguard for a few seconds before leaning down ever so slightly, his eyes trained on Grimmjow's also slightly parted lips. Amused, Grimmjow watched as Ichigo descended a little bit more, his eyes sliding about halfway shut as he bit his lightly wetted lips.

Just as his lips were about to meet Grimmjow's, the two jumped to the sound of Ichigo's throw-away phone buzzing. Blinking, Ichigo found himself and promptly jumped away from Grimmjow to answer the phone. Grimmjow groaned at the loss of heat and silently cursed whoever was on the other line. "What?" Ichigo growled, a little bit more angered than he should have been. From the bed, Grimmjow chuckled at the snapping tone from Ichigo and leaned back, his arms rolling back to rest his hands under his head.

"Damn Ichi, I interrupt yer guy's fuckin' session er wha'?" Hichigo snorted from the other line. Ichigo immediately groaned and plopped his ass back down on the bed.

"The fuck you want, Hichi? Actually – where the hell are you?" Ichigo asked as he realized the other wasn't up yet. From the receiver Ichigo heard a chuckle.

"Tha' pretty lil' receptionist jus' got off work an' I'm takin' er to a restaurant. Since Grimm can hold down the fort, I'm gonna go ahead and crash at her place ta get some –…."

Ichigo cut his brother off before the albino could speak any further. "Don't tell me what you're doing with her, you idiot!" Ichigo exploded as he blushed. "Fine, I'll see ya tomorrow." Ichigo groaned out. He could still hear Hichigo laughing from the other line. "Shut up!" He yelled at Hichigo.

"See ya, Ichi. Get some yerself, alrigh'? Grimm might be able to take tha' pole outta yer ass if he gets far 'nough."

"For one, we're not doing that and for two, I do not have a pole in my ass!"

"Well, if ya dun watch it it'll be Grimm's big, fat, large dick –…!"

"How the _hell_ do you know Grimmjow's dick size?"

"Well, I happened ta screw him once upon a time –…."

"What the fuck!? Really?!"

"No, Ichi. I'm jokin'. Anyway, I'll see ya. Be careful, alright?"

Ichigo slowly calmed down from his brothers teasing and let his eyes soften a little bit, his lip quirking up into a half of a smile. "Yeah. Take care too, Hichi. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ichigo clicked the end button and tossed the phone on the nightstand, his blush finally falling from his face.

"So….Ya usually converse 'bout my dick size over the phone to ye brother?"

Someone, fucking kill him.


End file.
